Hell Hath No Fury
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "I am always on your side, Charlie, you got that? No matter what. Even if Hell freezes over because of it, I don't give a crap." [Chaggie!]
1. Chapter 1

**Oh yay, there's a category for this series now! I wrote this little fic right after the pilot dropped but it's only been on my tumblr until now, so here it is properly on FFnet!**

**A bit for the gays.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hazbin Hotel.**

* * *

Hell Hath No Fury

After all is said and done in terms of 'hiring the new staff' of their hotel that evening, Vaggie can't convince Charlie to break away from the sketchy-as-fuck demons quickly enough.

Charlie spends a good amount of time zipping around the place, asking everyone if they're 'okay' in their new surroundings, asking if there's anything they 'need,' and then quite literally singing the praises of all the amazing and incredible work they're going to accomplish together.

Vaggie stays back, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, muttering all the while. She keeps an eye on the lot of them, especially Alastor. For now, he doesn't seem to be doing anything more dangerous than making random demons appear for cleaning staff. But she still doesn't trust him, and she probably never will.

With Charlie bursting with so much energy and excitement, it takes Vaggie a good hour or so to finally grab ahold of her and remind her of the long day they've had; from the failure of the news interview to the present moment, it's been a lot.

She eventually coaxes her away from the so-called 'staff' and up to their room, reasoning with her that the _literal_ Princess of Hell and head honcho around here needs to be well-rested and ready for anything. Charlie follows her, but not after waving exuberantly goodnight to all the others. She's humming and buzzing all the way up to their door, a dire contrast to Vaggie's silent, churning distrust.

Vaggie fishes out her room key and rattles the door open before stomping her way in, muttering nonstop. Their room is, of course, one of the best the somewhat-run-down hotel has to offer, with all the necessary furniture, a bathroom, and a sizable bed.

Vaggie crosses the room to the window, hoping some fresh air might help clear her bustling mind. But as soon as she jerks it open, a cloud of smog and cigarette smoke wafts in from who-knows-where and makes her gag. She slams the window shut again before storming over to her dresser, tearing off her clothes in exchange for her black-and-purple nightgown.

All the while, Charlie watches her. She's fallen silent now, her smile faded. She'd changed into her own pink nightgown quietly, leaving the dress shirt, pants, and overalls for tomorrow's laundry. Now, she sits on her side of the bed, knees pulled up to her chest and face half-buried in them as she watches her girlfriend hiss and curse.

Vaggie has been so consumed by her frustrations all evening long she hasn't calmed down for much longer than a second at a time. Her blood is boiling and her skin is crawling. Even now as she sits in front of the vanity, she yanks the brush through her hair and rips the pink ribbon out from the force of her motions, then angrily puts it back in and continues brushing.

She just doesn't like this. She'd _barely_ liked the idea of rehabilitating Angel, but she _really_ doesn't like having Alastor and all his creepy little henchmen scuttling around under their noses. She doesn't trust him one bit.

And what frustrates her even _more_ is that she knows she wouldn't stand a _chance_ against him if it ever came to an altercation. She'd seen his power with her own eyes tonight, how he'd summoned a massive demon out of literally nowhere.

She hates this. She hates that she _knows_ she wouldn't be able to protect Charlie if push came to shove. All she wants is to keep her safe, and yet they'd just let one of the most dangerous and powerful demons in all of Hell into their front door. There's no way they can work with him, no way that he's actually on their side, no way they can-

"Vaggie…?"

The voice comes from behind her, small and timid. Vaggie pauses in her violent hair-brushing to actually look at her reflection in the mirror - fuming and ruffled like a madwoman. Behind her, huddled up on the bed, is a small pink bundle.

Vaggie drops her brush and whirls around instantly to face her. Charlie peeks up at her a little nervously.

"Are you… Are you still mad at me…?"

Vaggie honestly wishes she could wring her own neck right then and there. Because all this time, she's been cursing and slamming things around because she'd been worried about Charlie.

And yet, _she's_ been the one worrying her the most.

Just like that - like someone had snapped their fingers and broken a curse - every drop of anger and frustration drains from Vaggie's body and mind when she sees Charlie looking so small and fretful.

The princess blinks, then looks away nervously.

"I-I mean, it's okay. I get it if you're still mad… You _did_ specifically tell me not to let him in and I… did just that…"

Vaggie finally snaps herself out of her trance and makes her way over to the bed, crawling on slowly.

"Hey," she murmurs, much more gently than anything else she's said today. She reaches out to touch Charlie's shoulder softly, her tone quiet with apology. "I'm not mad at you, Charlie. I never was."

Charlie looks up at her a little hopefully, but also a little skeptically.

"Really? Cuz you seem kind of… pissed off…"

Vaggie wishes she could punch herself in the face.

"Gaah- I know, I know! But I'm not mad at you, Charlie! I swear! Cross my heart and hope to- Well, you know."

Charlie flashes her a cute little smile for the attempted joke. Vaggie smiles back. The only times she ever actually _does_ smile are the times she's with her.

Charlie bites her lip, glancing first to the hand on her shoulder, then back up to Vaggie.

"So… you're really not mad at me…?"

Vaggie shakes her head in earnest.

"Of _course_ not. I'm sorry if it seemed that way."

Charlie breathes a tiny sigh of relief, but she still has that nervous look wavering in her eyes.

"But you _are_ unhappy with some of the decisions I've made, right?"

"Charlie…" Vaggie can't take it anymore. Seeing her like this is breaking her heart. She wraps her arms around her, resting her chin on top of her head. "You made whatever decisions you felt were right. You followed your instincts and your heart. You did what you felt was best for this hotel - for your dream. I could never be mad at you. Especially not for anything like that."

Charlie exhales, and it feels a little shaky. She looks up at her again, but the nervousness is gone now.

"Thanks, Vaggie."

Charlie reciprocates the embrace, wrapping both arms around her slowly and giving a good squeeze. Vaggie returns it with equal force. She lets her nails card through Charlie's hair, from the softer smoother side to the wavier side and all down her back. Charlie exhales again, nuzzling her face into Vaggie's shoulder.

"What a relief. I-I don't know what I'd do without you on my side, Vaggie. You're all I've got in the end…"

"Hey…" Vaggie eases her back a little, making sure Charlie is looking at her. "I am _always_ on your side, you got that? No matter what. Even if Hell freezes over because of it, I don't give a crap. I'm standing with you, Charlie. Till the end, and whatever comes after that. And that's a promise." She dips down to kiss Charlie's lips sweetly. She feels her smile, feels that cute little poke of her fangs as she kisses back.

"Thanks, Vaggie." Charlie wipes her eyes that had nearly started to water. Her naturally-rosy cheeks seem a little puffier, as if she'd been crying when Vaggie couldn't see her. But she seems much better now with the misunderstanding cleared up. However, she still has questions. "So then, if you weren't mad at me, what's the matter? You've been huffy all night. No offense."

"None taken," Vaggie sighs. "You're right. I'm just… I don't know. I don't trust those guys, and I don't know what to do about it, that's all. I'm sorry it came off the wrong way, though. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I know you didn't." Charlie wiggles up close to her again, maintaining their loose embrace as they lean back against the pillows. "But don't worry about those guys. I'll keep an eye on them, and if anything goes wrong, I'll… I'll use my authority as Princess of Hell to ban them from the hotel! I'll give them a restraining order! Sound good?"

Vaggie can't help but burst out laughing. Leave it to this girl to think a restraining order would be able to stop some of the most powerful demons in Hell from bothering them. It's comical, but it's so, so Charlie. Vaggie hugs her again.

"I love you, y'know that?"

Charlie giggles.

"I know." She reaches up to cup Vaggie's face in her hands and kisses her again. "I'm glad you're smiling again. It's been kind of a crazy day, and I know I caused you a lot of stress. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're just working toward making your dream come true, and I agreed I'd be in it for the long haul. Sorry I made you think I was mad at you."

"It's okay!" Charlie beams. "You just wanna protect me. I know that. I really _can_ look out for myself, but… it's really nice to know you're looking out for me too. It feels… kinda nice knowing you'd get so mad for my sake."

Vaggie chuckles. "Well, you know what they say; 'Hell hath no fury like a woman whose girlfriend is working with some of the most annoying and dangerous demons to ever exist in order to run a soul-rehabilitation hotel.'"

Charlie bursts out laughing now; light, childish, bubbly little giggles that would put any heavenly angel to shame.

Vaggie's heart throbs. In all the disgusting, vial, murderously-grotesque layers of shit piled on top of all nine circles of Hell, Charlie's heartfelt hope and purity really don't belong. She may have been born to the King and Queen of Hell themselves, but she was definitely an angel.

In all this violence and chaos and darkness, Charlie is the flicker of a single tiny light. In spite of everything she's been through, everything she's seen, her heart is still pure. She still believes in people - _these_ people - which is something Vaggie pretty much stopped doing a long time ago. She doesn't believe in anyone else anymore. Only Charlie.

Pulling her princess into another firm hug, Vaggie lies them both down and pulls the blankets up. Charlie turns toward her fully, her slim form fitting perfectly against Vaggie's. She wraps her arms around Vaggie's torso and nestles her face into her neck, cuddling up like some cute puppy.

Vaggie hugs her shoulders, still petting idly through her soft fluffy hair. She can feel the flutter of Charlie's heartbeat against her chest, quick but steady, eager to make her dreams a reality. Vaggie swears she'll do whatever it takes to help her achieve that goal, even if it might mean overthrowing Hell itself.

It really might come to that one day, but before her mind can wander too much, Charlie's soft angelic voice brings her back to the present again.

"Goodnight, Vaggie. Thank you for everything. I mean it."

Vaggie might have the burning strength of a million demons when she's really furious, but all it takes is one word from Charlie to have her melting.

"Night, Charlie. I love you."

"Love you."

And it's only here - in this dusty little room in the hazbin hotel for violent addicts, insane murderers, and bloodthirsty demons - where Vaggie and Charlie can truly feel safest in each other's arms; where all the raging fires of Hell combined couldn't possibly be warmer than this.

* * *

**A/N: They're literally the perfect dynamic right off the bat. Charlie is her angel, her light, her healing (or at least I think so). I'm a total sucker for the angry explosive person just melting and being soft for the optimistic pure-hearted wholesome character.**

**Gosh, the possibilities for this show and these two are endless. So many good and bad things could happen to them, and I honestly can't wait to see how it all goes.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I did it! I managed to whip up a chapter 2! Wanted to keep it Chaggie-centered, but I also tried out writing the other characters (as of the pilot) and it was so fun!**

** I originally planned to write the first bit of this from Alastor's perspective but then I realized I could probably never properly capture the internal workings of his mind or mannerisms in general so I just trashed it lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hazbin Hotel.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

It hasn't even been a week since Alastor and his dysfunctional duo have come to the Happy Hotel. The place was already looking much cleaner and more professional than any other establishment on this side of Hell, and somehow they'd actually managed to get a new client at the hotel.

Naturally, Charlie had been absolutely ecstatic, singing and dancing her way around the place day in and day out, proclaiming that this demon was going to be their first major success story and would 'release the floodgates for _waves_ of other demons who were seeking redemption.'

His sins included drug addiction and violent crimes, and so Charlie had prescribed him with a plan to help wean him off of his dangerous tendencies.

However, it wasn't three days later that Angel caught wind of the scent of a very specific and familiar drug coming from their client's room, and upon further inspection Nifty had found several packets of various substances under his bedsheets.

Vaggie witnessed him on the security cameras sneaking out of his room one night, and when she'd tailed him into town, she'd found him attending a sleazy night club. She'd wanted to try and get this guy back on track without letting Charlie know that he'd slipped, but when she'd confronted him that night in an effort to bring him back to the hotel, he'd just flipped her off and cursed her out, refusing to come back.

So now, Vaggie trudges all the way back, fuming with frustration. She can only imagine the annoying smirk on Alastor's face when he hears the news. After all, this is _exactly_ what he'd come here to see.

But then she thinks about Charlie, and Vaggie's anger is doused as if a giant bucket of cold water has been dumped on her. She would've turned back to try and drag that creep back one more time if she wasn't already at the front doors of the hotel. With a heavy, heavy sigh, she takes out her keys and lets herself in.

She spots Alastor pestering Husk at the front desk as per usual, but when she actually listens, she hears he's testing out trying jokes or stories he might use on potential customers in order to 'charm' them. She'll never admit it, but he might actually be trying to help. Somehow. Even though she knows she can never trust him.

She turns away and searches the main lobby. Angel is holding Nifty up to a particularly high shelf so she can dust it off. Vaggie approaches them quietly, mulling over what she's going to say and how.

"Hey, uh, guys?"

Angel turns around with Nifty in two of his hands.

"Geez,_ finally!_ Where you been all night? I thought you were s'pposed to be the manager of this joint, huh? You been sneakin' around gamblin' or somethin'?"

"Shut it, Angel," Vaggie snaps back. There's a hint of warning in her tone, enough to make him take her seriously.

"All right, geez, lighten up a bit, babe. So anyways, where _is_ our 'valued client'? He off and ditch us or what? Ha-ha!" Angel starts to laugh, but Vaggie crosses her arms and glares at him until it tapers off into nervous little chuckles. Angel clamps his mouth shut. "Uhh, wait, I-I was only kiddin'! You're not tellin' me he _actually_-"

"He _did_, actually," Vaggie growls. "And I'm pretty sure he's never coming back."

"Oh, that's just awful!" Nifty chimes in. "He was one of the only men here… It's really such a shame!"

Before she can start babbling, Angel gently turns her around and nudges her off until she spots another dusty corner and zips off to tackle it. With just him left now, Vaggie groans again.

"What are we gonna do? How am I supposed to tell Charlie that-"

"Tell me whaaat~?"

Vaggie whirls around as a familiar cheerful voice sings out. Charlie glides down the staircase railing and then twirls herself around as she lands.

Vaggie feels her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. She glances back to Angel, but he just looks nervously back at her before shrugging and slowly backing away.

Vaggie draws in a deep breath as her girlfriend dances her way over. The same bright and bubbly atmosphere that's been following her around for the past several days has gotten even brighter and bubblier somehow. There's nothing Vaggie hates more right now than knowing she's going to have to ruin it.

As Charlie finally reaches her, Vaggie opens her mouth to try and tell her right away. But Charlie leans in to kiss her sweetly instead, humming as she gives Vaggie a quick hug.

"This is just great, Vaggie~" she sighs. "We're really making progress with this guy! I can _feel_ it! He's going to be our first redeemed soul _ever!_ Soon enough, they'll be lining up outside our doors waiting for us to help them find salvation!"

"Charlie-"

"Where is he, anyway? I haven't seen him all day. Ooooh~ maybe he's off delivering flowers and candy to people to brighten their evenings~?"

Vaggie glances around the lobby to see that everyone else is now looking their way. Angel is hanging back and pretending not to notice what's going on. Alastor has turned his attention away from Husk - who has turned _his_ full attention to his flask - and now tuned in to the main conversation.

Vaggie seethes at the thought of Alastor getting his first taste of satisfaction at Charlie's expense. Gently, she takes Charlie's hand and turns her away from the radio demon, guiding her a few paces away into the common area. She sits her down on the couch, trying to think of the best way to do this. Charlie is too busy beaming about everything to catch on to the vibe.

"Wow! This place is really looking amazing! Oh! We should invite our client down here for a game night!"

"Charlie-"

"Not gambling games of course. We could do something like… oh! How about charades? Or we could do that one where-"

"Charlie!" Exasperated, Vaggie raises her voice a little, startling her girlfriend. She reaches out to rest her hands on top of Charlie's shoulders. "Sorry. But, hun, you've gotta listen to me."

Charlie blinks.

"O-Okay… What's up?"

Vaggie tightens her grip on her shoulders, but in the end she can't bear to look Charlie in the eye when she finally breaks the news.

"Charlie… our client is… gone…"

The princess tilts her head.

"Gone…? Oh no, did someone kill him? I mean, it might be a little tough to find out wherever he re-spawns down here, but I'm sure we'll relocate him eventually! Of course he can still continue his treatment free of charge-"

"Babe, no. Not 'gone' like that…" Vaggie heaves a sigh, heart clenching as she finally lifts her gaze to Charlie's. "He's… relapsed… Indefinitely. I… don't think he's coming back to the hotel, hun. I'm really sorry."

By now, Vaggie can tell everyone else is staring in their direction from all around the lobby, but Charlie's gaze is the only one she cares about. Her eyes which are usually so big and round and full of wonder slant downward now, sinking in dismay.

"W…What? He left…? B-But he was doing so well-"

"I know," Vaggie tightens her grip on Charlie's shoulders. "I thought so, too. But apparently he was sneaking out all along, gambling, finding drugs… It was probably just a matter of time."

She hates this. She hates this more than she hates all of the scum of Hell piled together. Vaggie can see the exact second when the joy leaves Charlie's eyes, feel the exact second when her shoulders slump in what will most likely be the first defeat of many.

"So… that means the hotel programs weren't effective," Charlie mutters. She leans back, just enough to slip free of Vaggie's grasp. "I'll... have to come up with some better activities to keep clients engaged-"

"Charlie, no," Vaggie stops her. "The programs are flawless. You've worked so hard on everything. It's not the hotel's services that are bad. It's just that… some people don't really want to change. Some of them really _can't_ be redeemed. I mean… this _is_ Hell, after all. These are the worst of the worst we're talking about."

Part of her expects Charlie to start crying right then and there. But to her surprise-

"You're right."

"..Huh?"

Charlie is looking up at her now with a smile that Vaggie can't fully read. All she knows is that it's definitely fake.

"You're right, Vaggie," Charlie repeats herself. "You'd told me from the beginning we'd have to expect some failures with this business. It's like what Angel said: 'You win some, you lose a few hundred.' A-And I'd rather _not_ have a few hundred failed clients, but… if that means we can redeem even one, then… maybe it'll all have been worth it."

She says these things, but Vaggie can't see her expression anymore. Charlie turns away so her hair is hiding her face.

"Charlie-"

"We'll just keep doing what we're doing," she says, getting up off the couch rather quickly. "That's all."

"Charlie, wait-"

But her girlfriend is already hurrying away.

"I guess I should… burn all his paperwork then. Client privacy and all that…" She straightens up suddenly and raises her voice. "Everyone, keep doing what you're doing! We'll get a new client before you know it!" And with this, she scurries up the nearest staircase and out of sight.

Vaggie slowly gets up from the couch in an effort to follow her, but stops. The others begin to convene in the lobby around her, aside from Husk who stays put at his bar. Vaggie keeps an extra keen eye on Alastor to ensure he isn't going to follow Charlie, but he stops at the bottom of the stairs and not a step further.

Angel is the first one to break the awkward silence. He whistles and clears his throat as he makes his way to Vaggie.

"Sooo… she took that pretty well, right?"

"Yeah. Almost _too_ well…" Vaggie crosses her arms and puts a hand to her face. "Damn it. I thought we were on that guy to make sure he couldn't sneak anything..."

Husk cuts in with a grunt from across the room.

"_That_ asshole? Hah! He wasn't even sneakin' shit no more. I caught him tryin'a steal my booze a couple nights ago. He's fuckin' lucky I didn't get my claws on him."

"He _what?_" Vaggie yelps. "Husk, why didn't you say something?"

"I did," he shrugs. "I said, 'Get your fuckin' hands off my stash, you sleazy son of a bitch.'"

"I meant to _me!_" Vaggie snaps. "If I'd known sooner, maybe I could've stepped in."

"Oh!" Nifty pipes up. "That reminds me! I feel like I was supposed to mention that I found a couple more bags of illegal substances in the client's room."

"Oooh, what color bag was it in?" Angel asks.

"I believe it was pink. With little swirls on it!"

"Oh-ho-hoo, that's the good stuff. At least our man had taste."

Vaggie can't believe what she's hearing. The dismay she'd been feeling about having to break the news to Charlie turns into a boiling rage now.

"_Seriously?!_" she shouts. "All of you are acting like this is all a fucking joke! Can't you all at least _try_ to do this properly? For _Charlie's_ sake?"

Everyone else grows quiet now. Angel and Nifty look a little dejected and almost apologetic, while even Husk stops drinking for a second to lower his head.

Alastor has been watching silently all the while. His usual unnerving smile is still present, but his brow has raised in mild interest now.

Vaggie huffs and lowers her tone, trying to keep control of herself.

"I know this isn't exactly what everyone here wants to be doing right now... But you're here anyway, and it would be _really_ nice if we could give Charlie just… _one_ victory for a change. So for her sake, can we _please_ try to take this a _little_ more seriously?" She looks to Nifty first. "If you find something that isn't supposed to be somewhere, _please_ let me know, okay?"

Nifty raises her feather-duster to her forehead in a salute.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Next, Vaggie turns to Angel.

"And dude, can you _please_ not joke about this kinda thing? If a client came in here and saw how flippant you are about drugs or whatever, they're _never_ going to take anything we do here seriously."

Angel pouts a little and crosses two of his arms, but then shrugs with the others.

"Yeah, sure, fine. Whatever'll make you quit yellin' all the time."

"I know," Vaggie says. "And I'm sorry about that. I'm just... trying to make things work around here. But I'll try to get better at keeping my cool. I promise. That,-" she turns now to look over at Husk. "-along with better communication skills would really help us out."

Husk's ears perk up for a second, then flatten again as he mutters something into the lip of his bottle.

"Yeah, whatever…"

In spite of his unenthusiastic response, Vaggie knows he's gotten the point.

"Okay?" she says. "So on that note, let's keep our eyes and ears open for any new potential clients. If we all really work together, I'm sure we can break a few bad habits, to start."

With this, their little gathering breaks up for the time being. Husk starts to rearrange his booze bottles in a more tactful manner instead of keeping them in plain sight, while Angel goes to help Nifty clean up their failed client's room.

That leaves Vaggie now with the last person in Hell she'd ever want to talk with.

Alastor is staring right at her, with that chilling, ever-present smile of his. She accidentally catches his eye, and now knows there's no escaping. She groans, then starts making her way over to him.

"Okay, listen, if you're going to start bragging about how you were right about demons being irredeemable, just please keep it out of earshot of Charlie. I get it that that's the whole reason you're here in the first place, just to watch people fail, but-"

"That was _quite_ a speech, my dear," he says, as if he hadn't heard a word of what she'd just been telling him. Vaggie cuts off, narrowing her good eye up at him.

"Yeah, well, unlike some people_, I_ actually believe in what Charlie is trying to do here._ I _wanna make this work in her favor."

"Hmm. Now I don't recall ever saying I wouldn't _also_ draw entertainment from this hotel's successes, now did I?"

Vaggie snorts. "What are you playing at?"

"Playing?" he laughs. "Why, I'm playing the very same game as you, my dear! We're rolling the dice of Chance here; it's got a million sides, but only _one_ of them is the winner!"

"Don't try to act nice," she snarls. "You said it yourself. You're only here so you can enjoy people's struggling."

"Indeed, I did say that," he admits, adjusting his monocle. "However, as I previously stated, I never once said I wouldn't _also_ be entertained by observing someone succeed at this hotel. Granted, there are two _very_ different kinds of entertainment one might receive upon witnessing success versus witnessing failure. I simply tend to favor the latter, but that doesn't mean I gain no earnings at all from the former."

"Right," she says, still not trusting him as far as she could throw him. "But you're still not going to lift a finger to seriously try and help us, right? You're just going to take a back seat and abstain and enjoy whatever happens."

"Hmm. Yes, I suppose that just about sums it up! Ha ha ha!"

"Yeah. I figured."

"Ah, yes," he goes on. "But even _I_ may stray from the path of true abstinence every now and again. It may just so happen that I might interfere with your schemes in your favor."

Vaggie can't really explain what happens next, but his eyes almost seem to… soften.

"After all," he says. "That princess of ours truly _does_ have such a wonderful smile. It would be a sinful shame to see it vanish altogether."

Vaggie doesn't say anything. She can't read him again. She can't tell if he's really being genuine, or if he's only planning on helping Charlie succeed so he can crush her hopes and dreams himself at the right moment.

As Vaggie gets lost in her own mind, Alastor promptly pulls her back into reality with a comment.

"Now then, isn't there something you'd like to do about _that_…?" He angles his staff toward the staircase.

Vaggie blinks.

"What do you mean? About what?"

"Oh, you can't be serious! You can't _possibly_ mean to tell me that you don't hear the anguish of your better half? I must say I am a master at reading smiles if nothing else, and _that one_, my dear, was the most phony of them all."

Vaggie gasps.

"Charlie!"

As soon as she pieces his verbal riddles together, she doesn't waste another second. Vaggie hurries past Alastor without a second glance, rushing up the stairs as quickly as she can go.

The hotel is rather sizable, and Charlie could be anywhere, but Vaggie feels she at least knows her girlfriend well enough to predict where she'd be right now.

She hurries all the way up to the top floor, to the hallway of their shared room. She doesn't even bother to knock before pushing her way in, because she already knows Charlie won't be inside the room. Rather now, she quietly makes her way toward the stained glass doors leading out to the balcony. She stops on her side of the doors and pauses to listen.

For a long moment, she hears nothing.

But then, it's just the tiniest sound, the smallest, thinnest, most defeated little sob she's ever heard.

Vaggie's heart aches.

"Oh, Charlie…"

She slowly pushes the door open outward, feeling a bit of resistance and knowing Charlie must be on the other side. As soon as Vaggie steps out and closes the door, Charlie sags back without its support. But Vaggie is already crouching down to catch her, hugging her tenderly from behind. Charlie sniffles, lifting her head slowly and peering up past her hair.

"Vaggie…?" She wipes her eyes a few times, trying to straighten up. "This- uh, this isn't what it looks like. I-I'm not-"

"I'm sorry, hun." Vaggie sits down fully now, a silent statement that she doesn't intend to leave. Charlie sniffles again, sagging back against her chest.

"No… I'm the one who's sorry… I should've been honest with you…"

"It's okay." Vaggie gives her a little squeeze and kisses her cheek. "I'm all ears, Charlie."

The princess sighs, and Vaggie feels a shudder run through her, as if she's trying to stave off more sobs.

"I just… I dunno… for some reason, I really thought things would work out… Pretty naive huh? Of course it wouldn't go so smoothly with just our first client…"

"It's not your fault," Vaggie murmurs. "If anything, it was mine. I was way too lax with managing those guys and keeping an eye on our client. If I'd been more thorough-"

"Things _still_ would've turned out this way," Charlie says. "You were right, Vaggie. Sometimes… sometimes we can do everything right, but some people just… _won't_ change… will they?"

Vaggie looks sadly up at her and shakes her head.

Charlie sighs again. "Yeah. Guess that makes sense. We _are_ in Hell, after all…"

They shift a little bit into a more comfortable position. Vaggie sits up and pulls Charlie in to her side, keeping one arm around her back and the other on Charlie's hands in her lap. Charlie rests her head on Vaggie's shoulder, huddling up close to her. A moment passes between them, and they can hear the usual chaotic sounds of Hell echoing up from below them. Charlie sniffles again.

"Was it always like this…?" she wonders. "Up there, I mean. When you were alive, were people always so horrible, Vaggie…?"

Vaggie flinches just a little at the mention of her past life. Charlie must notice, because she nestles up a little closer, hugging her waist in apology. Vaggie brushes her cheek against her girlfriend's head.

"Yeah," she sighs. "There were plenty of people who were just… awful. Who'd just never change no matter what. It didn't matter if they were hurting other people or animals or the planet or themselves. As long as they're hurting _something_, it makes them feel better. _Somehow_…"

She feels Charlie sigh, feels the breath deflate from her body.

"But… there were good people too, right…?"

"Of course there were," Vaggie replies softly. "There were people who were as kind as the worst of the worst were evil. People who would give their last penny to help someone else. People who would give up everything they owned. People who would die trying to protect something or someone… But let me tell you, I think Hell is a lot fuller now than Heaven ever will be."

Charlie sighs and sniffles again, too defeated to say anything else. But Vaggie hugs her a little closer, rubbing her hand up and down her back.

"But y'know… even some of the worst people on the planet when I was alive managed to right some of their wrongs. I've heard of plenty of people trying to become better. And even if they didn't always succeed… I think just the effort of _trying_ says a lot."

Charlie wipes away the last few of her tears, blinking hopefully up at her.

"You mean it…? You're not just saying that to try and make me feel better…?"

Vaggie smiles softly and cards her fingers through Charlie's hair.

"I _am_ saying it to try and make you feel better. But yes, I also mean it. For every person who _doesn't_ want to change… I'd say there's at least one who _does_. Who knows? Maybe we can give them the push they need. That guy just wasn't our case to help, but maybe the next one will be."

"Yeah…" Charlie finally straightens herself up a little bit, and the spark returns to her eyes. "You're right, Vaggie. It's a shame we couldn't help him but… maybe we're meant to help someone else first. Fate can work in strange ways, right?"

Vaggie's heart swells with warmth for her. She reaches out to cradle Charlie's face in her hands and kisses her sweetly.

"Yeah. Really strange ways."

Charlie giggles.

"Kinda like how I met you, huh?"

Vaggie blushes a little, heart fluttering at the sound of her laugh.

"Lemme tell ya, after the shitty life I had, coming to Hell and meeting you was the best thing that ever could've happened to me, hun."

"Is it really all that bad up there?" Charlie wonders.

"Not _all_ that bad. But mostly."

"Then I'm glad we're both here now."

"Me, too."

Vaggie can tell her girlfriend is feeling better now, because Charlie initiates the next kiss. Vaggie smiles into it until she pulls away to find Charlie back to her old self.

"Welp, there's no use crying over spilled milk!" she declares. "We'll just have to be on top of our next client even more thoroughly to make sure they succeed! And I'd say we at least helped that last guy out a _little_ bit, right? I mean, just admitting that you _have_ a problem and _trying_ to seek help is _something_, right?"

"Right." Vaggie gets to her feet and helps Charlie up. Charlie kisses her nose.

"Thanks for coming to check on me, Vaggie. I really appreciate it."

Vaggie dips her head, running her fingers one more time through Charlie's hair.

"You can talk to me about anything, okay, Charlie? I mean it."

"I know."

Together, they head back inside, hands entwined, and make their way back downstairs to the main lobby. Everything is about as in-order as it can be. Charlie sucks in a deep breath and puffs up her chest.

"All right, everyone! Our last client may not have been our first success story, but the next one just might be! So let's get this place in tip-top shape! We could be getting another knock at our door any minute now!"

Charlie dips down to give Vaggie one more little kiss before prancing off to go help Angel with something.

Vaggie watches her go, relishing the fuzzy feeling in her chest for as long as she can until a shiver slithers down her spine. She turns to find Alastor in her shadow, grinning as always.

"Well, well, well," he says observantly. "Our dearest princess seems to be back in high spirits again."

Vaggie scowls, but remembers she'd said she's going to try and be a little less angry all the time. So she lets it all out in a sigh and turns to him.

"Listen, I'll thank you for telling me she was upset, but this does _not _in any way mean I owe you. Got it?"

He narrows his eyes just for a second before shrugging.

"Fair enough. Just this once I suppose the return of Little Miss Charlie's smile will suffice as payment. Just _do_ try not to let her frown quite so much. It truly is a shame." With this he turns and heads off.

Vaggie glares after him. Something about him still rubs her the wrong way, but she can worry about him some other time.

For now, she follows Charlie to begin making preparations for their next potential client, and possibly Hell's first-ever redeemed soul.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I'm not sure how demons 'dying' again in Hell actually works in canon yet or if that's been revealed at all, but I'm just gonna run with this idea for now that they probably just re-spawn again somewhere nearby just as they were and continue doing their thing.**

**[EDIT on that note... Viv revealed that when demons die in Hell they just... have their existence erased and, uh, yeah that's not what I was anticipating at the time i wrote this, so for the intentions of this fic I'm just sticking to my re-spawn headcanon.]**

**Second, no idea how Vaggie's human life was or how she met Charlie at this point, so I just wrote it in a vague way that lets you assume. I think it's cute how Charlie has never seen/met a live human before, and I think she'd ask Vaggie about them a lot.**

**And lastly, man it was fun writing the boys and Nifty! (I think Angel would definitely hold up Nifty to help her reach high spaces). And at this point we still don't know how Al refers to Charlie in canon, so I figured he'd be respectful at least and say "Little Miss" or something like that. But I do really wonder if he's only trying to help Charlie so he can crush her dreams himself...**

**I have another chapter coming! And I realize it's a little... similar to this one in terms of hurt/comfort but oh well...**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! In case no one saw my added/edited note at the end of the previous chapter, I'm gonna mention it again here! Viv revealed that when demons die in Hell they have their existence erased. That's definitely not what I was anticipating at the time I wrote this. **

**So I edited this chapter to make it fit the canon rules, even though in the previous chapter I was on my "re-spawn" theory. Sorry for the inconsistencies, but I couldn't really change the previous chapter so I just left it. Hope this one makes sense now in terms of Viv's canon statement.**

**Anyways!**

**Oh would you look at this... more hurt/comfort Chaggie... whoops... And it's Vaggie taking care of Charlie... Again... I really should switch it up, but when I imagined this idea, it was as Charlie being the sick one. You'll see why.**

**And yes, you read correctly: sick fic! I doubt souls/people/demons can even _get_ sick after they've died and gone to Hell but... listen...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hazbin Hotel.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Naturally, there's a lot of work that comes with running a hotel for sinners down in Hell, even if they don't have any new clients yet. But even so, it still warrants waking up rather early for the manager and boss of the business.

Charlie's always been an early riser; Vaggie assumes it's because she just has so much energy and excitement about her new project that she can't possibly stay still and asleep for too long.

Which is why she knows _right_ away that something is up this morning.

Vaggie wakes first for once, groaning a bit as she groggily sits up and stretches her arms above her head, assuming Charlie will be up in a moment. But even after Vaggie has worked all the kinks and cracks out of her body, Charlie still hasn't moved. She's still lying on her side facing away from her.

And for some reason, Vaggie can't help but feel a little worried. Demons didn't exactly _have_ to sleep, after all. Most of the ones who did typically did so out of sheer boredom, to have sexual relations, or to simply otherwise spend alone time with partners.

So for Charlie to still be unconscious this long after Vaggie has roused herself is slightly concerning.

Vaggie tries to keep her cool as she clears her throat and softly calls out for her.

"Charlie? You awake?"

It's odd. Usually it's the princess herself who's already up and dressed and bubbling a cheerful 'Goooood morning!' and kissing her on the nose. If not for Charlie, Vaggie would likely start and end every day grumpy, and stay that way throughout all her waking hours.

But even after Vaggie's little prompting just now, Charlie doesn't stir. Vaggie inches a bit closer to peer over her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Hey, hun?" Reaching out slowly, she rests a hand on Charlie's shoulder to give her a gentle shake. Vaggie flinches when she feels a sudden heat in her palm and has to pull away. As she does so, her hand rolls Charlie onto her back. Vaggie's heart clenches.

Charlie's white skin is flushed with a burning red, and sweat is dripping all down her neck and back into her hair and pillow, staining her pink nightgown. Vaggie hadn't noticed earlier because of her slight bedhead, but now she can see that Charlie's horns have sprouted out a little. Her brow is wrinkled uncomfortably, and she's breathing harshly through her mouth.

Vaggie's jaw drops in disbelief, and worry courses through her veins.

"Charlie!"

There's a moan from the princess, thick and choked and clearly very unnatural. She struggles to lift her eyelids, and when she finally does manage the feat, her eyes are blood-red as they are in her demon form. She blinks multiple times, clearly confused and in pain, trying to make sense of things.

"V-Vaggie…? Ohh, I-I don't… I don't feel so good…"

"You don't look so good either, hun." Vaggie is at least a little relieved that she'd woken up and has the strength to speak, but it doesn't appear she has the strength to do anything more than that. She reaches over to clear Charlie's bangs from her face where they'd been sticking to her skin from all the sweat. Vaggie rests her hand on her blazing forehead, but can only keep it there for a second before withdrawing.

"Geez! You're burning up! Literally!" Vaggie is actually starting to sweat a bit just from being next to her. Charlie blinks again, shaking her head a little and moaning under her breath.

"I… I don't understand… what's happening-?"

Vaggie can hardly believe it herself, but she can only come to one logical conclusion. She lays her hand gently over Charlie's collar to sooth her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… Charlie, I think you're… sick."

Charlie blinks up at her in half-lidded confusion, her red eyes that are supposed to be so threatening and scary in this form are now just watery and puppy-ish.

"I'm… _what_…?"

Vaggie frowns, raking her brain.

"I mean, there's no other explanation I can think of. I didn't even know it was _possible_ for a demon to get sick. Let alone one who was _born_ in Hell. It's not uncommon for mortal souls down here to sort of reflect or remember symptoms of illness they'd suffered when they were alive. Especially ones who died because of sickness…" Vaggie is at a loss, shaking her head. "But, I never heard of a demon born in Hell falling ill. There's no reason for it…"

Charlie's breathing has started to become a little harsh again, so Vaggie rubs her palm in little circles over her chest to soothe her. After a moment, she brings her hand up to her girlfriend's warm, flushed cheek. Charlie swallows.

"S-So do you think… being sick could... kill me…?"

Vaggie flinches just at the mention of it. She didn't even want to think about it. Not now, not ever. When a demon died in Hell, their existence got erased for good. If they could avoid death, they could essentially live forever down here, but if not, they would cease to exist altogether.

Vaggie feels horribly nauseous at the thought of losing Charlie forever. She had vowed to herself never to let Charlie die, by any means. That's one of the reasons why she's so overprotective of her. She doesn't want to lose her. Ever. Especially not because of some sickness.

Vaggie knows Charlie can take care of herself in skirmishes and even in bigger fights, though that never stopped Vaggie from defending her anyway. But she never in a million years had considered that Charlie might get _sick_. Definitely not sick enough to kill her. That's an enemy they can't fight with spears and claws.

She shakes her head again, her entire body stiffening with determination.

"I won't let that happen. I _swear_."

Charlie lets out a little sigh and tries to smile.

"Thanks, Vaggie. I-I don't know why that was the first thought on my mind... I guess I'm just a little scared... this has never happened to me before..."

Vaggie hears the tremor of fear in her tone, and it makes her insides twist.

"You'll be fine," Vaggie says firmly, softening her tone, and her touch even more so. "I'll take care of you, Charlie. You'll be better in no time."

"I hope so," she sighs. "There's still so much I need to do for the hotel-"

"Stop right there, missy," Vaggie says, rubbing her thumb over her girlfriend's cheek. "I'll bet that thinking and worrying so much about the hotel is what got you sick in the first place. So don't even go there today, okay? I'll… I'll figure something out to tell Angel and the others, but I'll be staying here to take care of you today." She can tell Charlie is about to say something, so Vaggie goes on before she can. "Don't worry. The hotel will survive one day without us. Probably."

The joke actually earns a tired little giggle from Charlie, and it warms Vaggie's heart. But in only seconds, Charlie's angelic laughter tapers off into a ragged little cough.

Vaggie feels as though she's being physically stabbed at the sight of her like this. Unable to hold back anymore, she gently slips her arms underneath her girlfriend and gathers Charlie into her lap. In spite of the heat wafting off of her, Charlie shivers a little, reaching up automatically to wrap her arms around Vaggie's shoulders.

Vaggie hugs her back, giving her a tight, steadying squeeze. Charlie's pulse beats hard against her chest, _much_ harder and faster than it should. Vaggie bites her lip, running her hands gently up and down her back.

"Hey, hun? Should I maybe call your parents-?"

She'd known from the start what Charlie's response would be, but she had to try anyway.

"N-No!" Charlie blurts out. "N-No, no, i-it's okay. We don't need to bother them with this…"

"Okay, okay. Easy…" Vaggie pets through her hair softly, hating that she got her so worked-up with the suggestion. Charlie breathes out a shaky little sigh of relief and goes all but limp in her arms now.

Vaggie holds onto her for a moment in spite of the stifling heat. In between her harsh panting, Charlie is making tiny little whimpering noises, noises that break Vaggie's heart.

She's at a total loss. She's so worried for her that if she could channel that fear into anger, she'd probably be able to destroy half of Hell before noon. But for now, she'll have to leave Charlie, handle things downstairs, and then find some way to help her get better.

Carefully, she eases Charlie away and lies her back down again, pulling the covers halfway up to her chest. Charlie bites back a moan, but Vaggie still hears it anyway.

"I'm sorry, hun. I'll be as quick as I can." She leans down to kiss her cheek. Charlie nods weakly.

"I'll be fine…"

Somehow, Vaggie doesn't believe her.

She makes very quick work of getting dressed and ready in the bathroom, then pops into the bedroom once more. From what she can tell from this distance, Charlie can't lie still and keeps fidgeting. Vaggie grabs a cloth from the bathroom and wets it in the sink, then hurries back out to her.

Charlie is moaning softly under her breath, turning uncomfortably onto her side, her hair a mess and her skin still soaked. Her horns are still present, but this time when she blinks her eyes open up at Vaggie, they aren't red anymore. They're the usual white, but unusually drained.

"I-I'll be okay," Charlie says again, plastering a smile. "Take care of the hotel, Vaggie. Please?"

"I will." Vaggie knows the hotel matters more to Charlie than her own health, but to Vaggie it's the opposite. "I'll take care of things downstairs, but then I'm coming right back, hun." She leans over to kiss Charlie's burning forehead. Charlie shudders, her nails - which are more claws than anything now - gripping the bed sheets tightly. Vaggie runs the cloth over her girlfriend's hairline, clearing the sweat and hair out of her face. "Just rest. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Charlie nods and closes her eyes.

"Thanks, Vaggie…"

The last thing Vaggie wants to do right now is leave her, but it wouldn't be good if anyone else came to find out Charlie was like this right now. Most likely none of them at the hotel - with the exception of Alastor - would ever try to take advantage of her, but Vaggie knows a thousand demons out there who would jump at the opportunity to hurt the Princess of Hell in any way if it meant climbing their way up the pecking order. Displaying any signs of weakness down here was dangerous, especially for royalty.

So as much as it pains her, Vaggie leaves the room, locks it with her key, and hurries downstairs.

She tells the others that Charlie is working on a personal project today and isn't to be disturbed. Vaggie proclaims she's going to be helping her, so the others will more or less be left to their own devices today. She tells them to come fetch her if anything significant happens, but she doesn't anticipate anything like that.

She gives everything and everyone a once-over, grabs some food, then quickly hurries back upstairs before Alastor can inquire about Charlie's 'personal project' like she knows he's intending to.

She pauses at the top of the stairs, ensuring no one has followed her, then makes her way back to the room. She knocks and announces herself.

"Charlie? I'm back."

The only response she hears is another groan and the sound of shifting around.

Vaggie pulls out her key, pushes her way in, then locks the door again. She places the tray of food down onto a little table and goes straight to the bed. The blankets have all been ruffled so much with Charlie's tossing and turning that they've almost come off entirely.

The princess keeps making tortured noises under her breath, which has become labored. Vaggie notices right away that Charlie's horns have grown a bit larger, her lack of control allowing her body to shift forms however it pleases. Biting her lip, she reaches out to touch Charlie's shoulder.

"Oh, hun…"

She's hot to the touch, and when she lies Charlie onto her back again, the pained expression on her face nearly kills Vaggie on the spot. Charlie's eyes are squeezed shut tightly, her brow all sweating and furrowed, her skin red and her claws gripping weakly at her chest.

Vaggie finds the cloth from earlier and begins wiping her off, gently running it over her forehead, then her cheeks and down to her neck and collar. Charlie struggles to open her eyes, and they flash between red and white almost every time she blinks.

"H-Hey, Vaggie…" Her voice is so meek and thin, Vaggie almost wants to ask her not to talk. Charlie winces at some unseen agony, but keeps going. "How're things downstairs…?"

"Everything's fine, hun. I told them we're working on something today. Those guys will be fine without us for a little while."

Charlie swallows thickly.

"O-Okay… cool beans…" She sighs, and Vaggie hopes the knowledge that the hotel will be taken care of has lifted a bit of stressful weight from her shoulders.

By the time she finishes clearing the sweat away from Charlie's neck, her forehead is already wet again, so Vaggie goes back up and repeats.

"Charlie, are you _sure_ you don't want me to call your mom? You're in really bad shape."

Charlie opens her eyes. They're red again.

"Yeah… I'm sure… p-please don't, Vaggie."

"All right," she murmurs, running her hand through Charlie's bangs. "Listen, hun, I don't wanna make you upset, but if you keep getting worse I'm gonna _have_ to call them, okay? I'm sorry, but I can't just sit by and watch and do nothing when you're like this."

"Okay," she says with a tiny nod. "I-I get it."

"Thank you." Vaggie leans over her and hugs her as best she can. The heat coming off of her is even more stifling than it'd been earlier. When Charlie returns the contact it's feeble, and Vaggie can't tell if it's because of her illness or because she doesn't want to accidentally claw her.

Charlie trembles beneath her, and her pulse thunders against Vaggie's chest. She keeps making little fragments of sounds in the back of her throat in between little gasps. Vaggie eases back, heart aching.

"You should try to eat something."

But to her dismay, Charlie shakes her head.

"Th-That's okay. I'm not hungry…"

"Then you've at _least_ gotta drink."

Charlie agrees to water at least, so Vaggie retrieves a bottle from what she'd brought upstairs and brings it back to the bed. She sits down with it on the mattress and gathers Charlie into her arms, helping her sit up now, standing the pillows up behind her so she can lean back.

Vaggie keeps her steady as she drinks, tentatively at first, but then her body must realize how much it had lost in sweating, and she ends up draining the bottle.

"That's great, hun," Vaggie says proudly, putting the empty bottle aside. "Should I get you some more?"

"That's all right," Charlie shakes her head, her eyes white again. Vaggie turns the cloth inside-out to a clean area, and then begins wiping her girlfriend's face again.

Charlie leans back against the pillows and closes her eyes. Vaggie notices her horns have grown a bit longer again. She still has no idea what could have brought this on or what it could mean, but she's definitely going to stick to her word of calling the King and Queen themselves if Charlie isn't better by the end of the day.

Once she's finished cleaning her up a bit, Vaggie rests the back of her hand to Charlie's forehead and gets similar results as last time. She flinches and has to pull away almost instantly due to the intense heat. She bites her lip again.

"What can I do, Charlie?" She hates feeling so helpless like this. She'd never thought _Charlie_ of all demons might get sick, and she has no idea how to take care of her.

The princess lets out a long breath, her eyes fluttering open a little. Now one is red and one is white.

"I think I just need some sleep…" she answers. "I'm just… _really_ tired…"

Vaggie doesn't like the sound of that, somehow. She doesn't know what she'd do if Charlie were to die in her sleep. She shudders just thinking about it.

"All right," she agrees, reminding herself that sleep typically helps _heal_ sickness. "Rest it is." She begins laying the pillows down again when Charlie adds on a timid little request.

"Um, Vaggie...?"

"Yeah, hun?"

Charlie twiddles her fingers in her lap. Both of her eyes have gone back to white now.

"Could you, um… stay with me, maybe? I kinda don't wanna be alone. I-I'm a little scared…"

After Vaggie had died and gone to Hell, she'd thought she'd be in for eternities of nonstop suffering and pain. She never ever thought she'd feel as much love and compassion and empathy as she feels for Charlie right this second.

Her heart _literally_ feels like it's going to break at Charlie's admission of fear, the nervousness in her eyes, the way she keeps shivering and clutching the blankets to herself.

Vaggie can't throw her arms around her quickly enough.

"Charlie, of _course_ I'm staying with you! I wouldn't leave you for anything or anyone. If all of Hell caught on fire or froze over or whatever, I wouldn't leave you _no matter what._"

Charlie's arms loop weakly around her back, her claws clinging softly against her clothes. Vaggie can feel her heartbeat again, and it's still pretty fast and intense.

"Thanks, Vaggie…"

"You don't have to thank me."

Vaggie really can't believe how lucky she is. She'd give up a million of her human lives just to live once with Charlie down here in Hell.

Vaggie squeezes her as tightly as she thinks Charlie can handle right now, holding her up in spite of the heat coming off of her. She holds her for a little while, even long after she realizes Charlie has fallen asleep.

Only when the heat really becomes unbearable does Vaggie finally lie her back down. She pulls the blankets up over her a little and cleans her face off again.

She hates this so much. She wants to help her somehow…

But she'd promised not to go to her parents unless it was really necessary.

So for now, Vaggie settles for pulling out a book and curling up in bed beside her girlfriend, glancing down at her every few minutes. She really doesn't digest any of the words she's reading with how worried she is.

Charlie makes little moans and groans in her sleep, turning over now and again. She twitches, sometimes almost spastically, and Vaggie gently runs a hand over her side or down her back to try and soothe her. Her horns keep shrinking or growing in length, and the rest of her body shifts in and out of her demon form every now and again as well. Her whimpers and quivers are more painful to Vaggie than any physical blow she'd ever been dealt.

Diligently, she cleans her off, rubs her back or her chest, whispers to her, and so on.

Hours pass, and she's just grateful for the fact that there's no commotion coming from downstairs or terf wars going on outside for once.

Before long, Vaggie forgets entirely about her book and lets it slip off her lap. She lies down beside Charlie, spooning her from behind in spite of her lesser height. She loops her arms around Charlie's stomach and buries her face in her soft hair. Charlie is still too warm, and her breathing and pulse are still off, too.

Vaggie knows there's not a single soul or angel who would listen to the prayers of a demon in Hell, but she sends one out anyway. For Charlie's sake.

Without even meaning to, Vaggie drifts off a little bit, exhausted from how much her mind has been racing all morning. She isn't sure how long she sleeps for, but it's some subconscious memory that Charlie needs her right now that has her waking again with a gasp.

Charlie is unmoving in her arms now. Her horns have completely shrunk back in and disappeared, and the heat emitting from her has dissipated. Vaggie sits up immediately, carefully rolling her over to lie on her back.

"Charlie?"

Her girlfriend's face no longer wears an expression of pain, and her brow isn't so tight-knit anymore. After all the jolting and whimpering she'd done before, now she suddenly seems too still, too quiet…

"_Charlie_-?"

Vaggie nearly chokes as her mind brings her to the worst possible place she can imagine. Leaning down, she rests her head on Charlie's chest to listen. An indescribable relief floods through her when she hears her heart still beating, much more softly and steadily now.

"_Menos mal…_"

She sits back up again and tries to get ahold of herself, drawing in a deep breath.

At the same time, the movement on the bed rouses Charlie. Her eyes blink open slowly, and not a trace of red is anywhere to be found. Her tired, but cute and innocent puppy-dog gaze shifts into focus as clarity fills in her mind.

"Vaggie…?"

Vaggie almost feels like she might cry at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah. I'm right here, hun..." She reaches out to her, gingerly running her fingers through Charlie's bangs, caressing her cheek. Her skin isn't hot or clammy anymore. "How're you feeling?"

"_Much_ better," she says, pushing herself up. She gives herself a once-over, delighted to find her demon characteristics have reverted and that she's in control of her body once again. A trademark smile spreads across her face, her rosy cheeks rising high. "I think whatever that was is over now!"

Vaggie gives a weak little chuckle.

"That's good…"

Charlie must hear the crack in her voice, because she looks up at her again and gasps.

"Vaggie-? What's the matter?"

"It's nothing-"

"Are you- _crying_-?"

"No… no-" Vaggie wipes her eyes defiantly and repeatedly, but she can't deny the sting of tears and the wetness on her hands.

Frazzled, Charlie frets and fiddles with her hands again.

"Oooh, no, no, no, Vaggie, c'mere-" She pulls her in, and Vaggie all but melts into her, hugging her back as tightly as she can now.

"Sorry-" she mumbles. "I was just… _really_ worried about you…"

"I know, I-I know! Gosh, Vaggie…" Charlie gives her a good squeeze. "I'm so lucky to have you to take care of me. B-But I never thought I'd make you cry… Gosh, my heart can't take it…"

Vaggie sighs against her shoulder.

"It's the same for me whenever _you_ cry, hun. Or whenever you're hurting. I just… I get so angry at being so _helpless_ and then… ugh…"

"I'm sorry, Vaggie! But I'm okay now! You don't have to cry." Charlie eases back a little and thumbs the tears from Vaggie's cheeks. Her hands are so soft and the look in her eyes is so tender and loving that Vaggie feels she might just cry harder. But by some miracle she manages to get ahold of herself.

The tears stop as quietly as they'd begun. Vaggie tilts her head a little, leaning her face into Charlie's touch. Once she's better, Charlie eases in to plant a sweet little kiss on her nose, then pulls her in close for a full, warm hug.

Vaggie exhales against her, closing her eyes for a moment. If she'd had any idea that Hell could be this heavenly, she might've wished to have died sooner.

When they finally ease apart, Charlie puts both hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and gives her another nervous puppy-dog look.

"You okay, Vaggie...?"

Vaggie is finally able to smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine, hun." She reaches up to cup her hands on either side of her princess' face. "Are you?"

Charlie beams back at her, brighter than Vaggie had ever seen the sun shine.

"Yes! I feel even better than ever!"

"Are you sure?" Vaggie checks. "You don't feel hot? Not even a little bit? Nothing feels weird or painful or out-of-place?"

"Nope! I'm totally fine. I promise." Charlie's voice softens in earnest, and Vaggie finally feels the last of her worries trickle away.

"Thank goodness…" She can't resist pulling Charlie into another hug. Charlie happily reciprocates, nuzzling her face against hers.

"Y'know," she murmurs. "I think I remember something now. I don't think I was sick at all, Vaggie."

"You weren't?" She inches back just a little so she can look up into her eyes. "Then what _was_ all that?"

Charlie fidgets a bit, looking almost a little embarrassed.

"Well… I remember my mom telling me a long time ago that demons who are born in Hell can go through certain like… molting stages. Apparently it happens whenever our powers grow significantly stronger."

Vaggie blinks.

"Now that you mention it… I think I've heard of that. Do you feel stronger?"

"Not necessarily…?" Charlie ponders. "But I guess it's just a natural thing that happens. Y'know, when mortal souls die, they stay that same age forever down here, right? But since demons born here can and do still age a bit, we can't _die_ of old age. So we can control our appearances and stuff. I've aged since I was born, but after a certain point I'll be able to choose what I look like. Like my parents do! They look like they're only middle-aged in terms of humans, but in reality they're thousands and thousands of years old."

Vaggie nods slowly as she takes it all in.

"So… what happened to you today was sort of like a… growth spurt? As a demon?"

"Yeah. I guess so," she shrugs. "But I _do_ know that when that happens, we become really weak and unsightly before our bodies can grow stronger. In fact, we're the weakest we'll ever be. And it's probably the most physical pain we can experience, short of violence… Wh-What I'm trying to say is… I'm _really_ glad you were here with me through it all, Vaggie. Thank you."

"I'm glad too," Vaggie murmurs, kissing her nose in return. "I'm glad it's over, and I'm glad you're feeling better. If it ever happens again, just tell me right away, okay?"

"I will," Charlie smiles.

They come together for a full kiss, holding each other close. At last, they can both relax now that the threat has passed. When they move apart, Charlie is bursting with energy just like always.

"All right! There's still time before the hotel closes for today, so let's get some work done!"

"Uh, hun? You might wanna change first."

"Huh? Oh, right. Also I'm _starving_."

"Got you covered."

Vaggie gets up from the bed to fetch the food she'd brought up earlier while Charlie gets changed into her usual clothes.

As Vaggie feeds her girlfriend a very very late breakfast, her mind wanders back to everything Charlie had told her. Thankfully, her power growth-spurt had started overnight when she'd still been in the privacy of their room. Vaggie can't even begin to imagine what a disaster it could've been if other demons had been around to witness her at her most vulnerable time. She can name a few hundred who would _literally_ kill to take advantage of Hell's princess in her time of weakness.

And some of them lived right beneath their noses.

As Charlie finishes her food and starts singing about what she plans on doing for the rest of the day, Vaggie shakes the thoughts away to the corners of her mind.

It's the same as always. She'll protect Charlie with her life.

Anything to defend that warm, sunshine smile.

* * *

**A/N: I kept wondering how 'aging' worked in Hell and this is what I came up with; that mortal souls stay the same age they died as forever, but demons born in Hell can choose their appearance. I thought about it for a while since clearly Charlie started out as a baby and has grown, but her parents and other much-older demons aren't decrepit. So I figured that after enough maturing as a demon, they can just sort of look however they please. I think it makes sense, right?**

**So I managed to get that theory across _and_ make it a sick fic~ And I know I've been doing Vaggie comforting Charlie a lot, so I threw in a tiny bit of the opposite at the end there. Vaggie is always so headstrong and serious, I can only imagine how cute it'd be if she ever cried and Charlie just didn't even know what to do with herself because she just wants to make her feel better as soon as possible.**

**I think I'll be doing another chapter that is more Charlie comforting Vaggie. I've gotten in this deep, there's no saving me now...**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, this time it will be more from Charlie's perspective, and she is gonna take care of her overly-high-strung girlfriend.**

**Warnings for rude comments but it's nothing worse than what the show gives us.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hazbin Hotel.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Charlie has been so thrilled about getting extra help at the hotel that she hasn't stopped smiling for days on end. She smiles even though all Husk does in drink, smiles even when Angel makes rude comments, and smiles even when Alastor says something slightly suspicious.

It's just that most of her bigger concerns and worries have been temporarily put on the back-burner for now as she tries to focus on the fact that her dream is very slowly and very steadily coming true right in front of her eyes.

But in spite of her own giddiness, she's noted that Vaggie has seemed to become more and more irritable now that she has a handful of wild cards to keep an eye on. Charlie notices her girlfriend does a lot of groaning and sighing and muttering under her breath - more than usual.

Charlie always does her best to put a hand on Vaggie's shoulder or sneak her in a little kiss whenever she can, constantly trying to remind her that her help is appreciated.

But she does realize that she's been spending a lot less alone time with Vaggie recently - mainly because they aren't exactly _alone_ in the hotel any longer. It's always nice to retire in the evenings and go to bed together where they can have hours to themselves, but Charlie wants to do a little bit more for a change.

She gets the opportunity in the late afternoon, not even a week after their new hotel staff has come into the picture. Charlie hears her girlfriend from across the lobby, lecturing Husk about his drinking habits when he's on the job.

"I'm serious," she huffs. "It just doesn't make any sense for a rehabilitation hotel to have a drunkard at the front desk, now does it?"

"Hey, listen, girlie," he grunts back. "The deal was that I keep my fuckin' booze if you want me workin' here. But if you changed your mind, I'll _gladly_ pack my fuckin' bags and get back to the casino, trust me."

Charlie slowly starts making her way over, already trying to think about what she could say to pacify the situation as Vaggie prepares for a comeback. But before she can say anything, Angel turns around from his seat at the bar to throw in his two cents.

"Geez, are you _seriously_ on this again?" he sighs dramatically. "You said it yourself that we could keep the bar, toots. Can't go back on your word now."

"_Actually_, I never said that," she snaps back. "_You_ tackled me before I could finish."

"And now ya see why." Angel fluffs up his hair and his chest indifferently. "It'd be nice if you could ever just shut the hell up for once."

And now Charlie more or less runs the rest of the way over to interject.

"Hey!" she chimes in quickly, putting herself between Angel and Vaggie, giving her girlfriend the best smile she can muster. "Vaggie, I actually need you for a sec. Could you come here, please?" Charlie swiftly takes hold of her fuming girlfriend's hand and pulls her away from the others. Vaggie mutters and curses all the while, and Charlie can feel her nails digging into the back of her hand. Charlie brings her toward the doors where they're out of earshot.

"I _swear_-" Vaggie hisses. "I swear to _god_ I'm gonna kill at least one of them."

"Hey, hey… Vaggie?" Charlie puts both of her hands on Vaggie's shoulders and leans down a little so she's eye-level with her. She gives her best and warmest smile, the kind of smile she can only ever give Vaggie in return for all of the love and support she's given Charlie in her affairs.

"Take a breath, okay? No wonder you have gray hair. It's because you're always so stressed out all the time." Charlie closes her eyes for a second as she nuzzles Vaggie's cheek, sneaking a soft little kiss in as well. She can feel it for herself when Vaggie's tense shoulders relax a little, when the growl in her throat fades away into a sigh.

"Charlie, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Charlie grins. "I know you're only doing all of this because you wanna help me. Keeping those guys in line can't be easy on you. But you don't have to drive yourself crazy every single day for my sake, okay? We're gonna make this work either way."

The anger has already vanished from Vaggie's good eye. No matter how furious she might get at other demons for whatever shit they may pull, she's never once gotten genuinely angry at Charlie.

"I just… I can't help but worry sometimes."

"I know," Charlie murmurs. "And I know _I'm_ the one who's always making you worry. You're always trying to protect me for everything, but it's _really_ okay, Vaggie. You don't have to worry so much. I _did_ kind of inherit a few things from my parents in terms of power and abilities and stuff."

Vaggie sighs again, lifting up her hands to hold them over Charlie's now.

"But there's one thing you _didn't_ inherit, for sure," she says. "Your heart is way too pure, hun. I still can't believe how you managed to end up this way when you were literally born in Hell." Now, she finally smiles back. "I guess some things really are almost too good to be true."

"I thought the same thing when I first met you~"

"Ugh, Charlie, I'm gonna barf. But in a good way."

"Heehee~" Charlie kisses her nose again, and this time Vaggie kisses hers back.

Now that she's calmed down and started smiling again, Charlie wants to keep it this way and give Vaggie a nice relaxing evening for once. She picks up both of her girlfriend's hands now and squeezes them enthusiastically, bouncing up and down a little.

"Oh! Hey, hey! Y'know what we should do?"

"Easy, hun." Vaggie rolls her eyes lovingly and tries to hold her down. "What should we do?"

"Weeee shoooould go on a date!"

Vaggie blinks and tilts her head curiously.

"Babe, I'd love that, but… the hotel's still open for another hour."

"It's okay! It'll just be a little one! We'll just go for a quick walk together! How's that sound?"

Vaggie ponders for a moment, glancing distastefully over her shoulder at the other 'workers' before turning back to her.

"I think a walk to clear my head would be great right now, actually."

"Yay!" Charlie twirls around and gives her a quick spin before zipping in to her side, curling her fingers through hers. "This is gonna be so nice!"

"As nice as a walk through Hell can be, I suppose. Since I have you."

"Aw, Vaggie, you're gonna make me blush."

"You're _always_ blushing, hun."

"Fair point."

And so they discreetly slip out the front doors and leave the others inside to their own devices for now.

As soon as they step outside, all the usual sounds of Hell fill the air; cackling voices, echoing shouts, guttural growling and laughter, an occasional screech here or there. Demons of all shapes, sizes, colors, and species prowl the streets both in packs and solo. And being it's a weekend night, most of them are out partying and causing mischief and chaos. Nearly every alleyway has some kind of skirmish or gathering happening, and Charlie does her best to ignore it all and simply focus on Vaggie. She looks skyward, to the dark redness that glows down on them at all times.

"Hey, Vaggie?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Tell me again what the sky looks like up there."

Her query gives Vaggie something else to think of too, other than the rambunctious demons running around. Charlie steps in closer to her, brushing up against her side as Vaggie tells about her old world's sky.

"It was really beautiful," she says. "Most of the time it was blue. Like this really nice, bright blue. It's kinda strange to think about, but it's a color you don't really see too often down here, even just in everyday things."

Charlie hums as they walk, wanting Vaggie to continue. After a moment, she does.

"But it wasn't always just the same blue either. Sometimes, like on really warm summer days, it could become a dark kind of blue. Really really deep and fierce. And the clouds would be pure white and make it stand out even more. Those were always some of my favorite days…"

Charlie can tell her mind is taking her back to her old life, but that often makes Vaggie upset, so Charlie squeezes her hand to keep her grounded. Vaggie shakes her head and keeps going.

"But it wasn't always _just_ blue either, even though most people thought of it that way. Sometimes it would be all white or gray. Sometimes it would be yellow or orange or pink or lavender. Sometimes it would be black or dark purple. It really was amazing…"

As she speaks, Charlie tries to imagine the bland firmament of Hell changing into such beautiful colors. She sighs longingly as they continue down the sidewalks.

"Tell me about the rainbows~"

"Oh yeah," Vaggie nods. "The rainbows were rare, but when you did see one, it made you just a little bit happy, no matter what was going on at the time. Sometimes it was just a fragment of one, like a little piece peeking in through the light in the clouds. But I know for sure I saw a _full_ rainbow at least three times in my life. And let me tell you, Charlie, when they're big enough to cover the whole sky, it almost makes you feel like everything's going to be all right."

Charlie sighs again, gazing up at the red sky of Hell and trying to paint a mental picture over it.

"I wanna see one," she murmurs. "A _real_ rainbow, up there, against a blue sky…"

"I know," Vaggie says, rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand. "But it isn't that simple."

"I know," Charlie admits. "It's just… nice to dream sometimes…"

"Yeah. It is."

It's a little bittersweet, but Charlie feels that their shared mood now has been put at ease after the stress from earlier. She plans to just loop around the block with Vaggie and then head back to the hotel before long, just enjoying a simple little date.

But this is Hell. Of course she should've known that things could never be that simple.

It's as they're passing by the dozenth sketchy establishment that smells of alcohol and smoke when a particularly loud bunch of demons stumbles into their path. They're all clearly drunk out of their senses, laughing obnoxiously. Charlie can feel Vaggie tugging her out of their way, but she accidentally ends up bumping into one of the bigger fellows. Offended and enraged, the bull-looking demon rounds on her with a snort.

"Hey! Watch where yer goin', bitch!"

Charlie flinches but puts her hands up defensively.

"S-Sorry! My bad." She feels Vaggie's hand on her shoulder, already trying to guide her away. But the drunk demons sneer and get right up in her face.

"Hah!" a fox demon snickers. "Well, if it ain't the princess herself."

"What?" another barks. "The one try'na run that shit hotel or whatever? What a fucking joke!"

Usually, Charlie can keep her cool if the comments are about her. But she takes it as a personal blow when someone insults her project.

"It isn't a joke!" she says firmly, crossing her arms.

"Charlie-" Vaggie's tone is urgent from beside her. "We should go-"

"Go where?" one of the demons laughs. "Might as well come and have a good time with us, why don't'cha? I've never fucked royalty before. Must be good."

"Hey!" Vaggie snaps, throwing herself in front of Charlie now and into the front-lines. "Don't you _dare_ talk about her that way you sleazy bastard!"

Charlie can see she's absolutely seething, her dark nails curling dangerously, her pink bow sharpening like horns. She tries to reach out for her.

"Vaggie-"

But another round of loud guffaws cuts her off.

"You don't look too bad yerself, baby," the bull growls, licking his lips.

Vaggie doesn't falter.

"I'd rather get erased."

The other demons whoop and whistle, and the bull narrows his eyes.

"Suit yourself. I like blondes anyway." He makes a grab at Charlie, but before he can even get within a foot of her, Vaggie materializes her spear and rams it against his arm. He howls and spits, then snorts heavily.

"Watch yourself, bitch."

"Don't _fucking_ touch my girlfriend, asshole."

"_Yours_, huh?" he chuckles. "We'll see about that."

"N-Now hold on," Charlie cuts in. "We don't want a fight-"

"Too bad," he snarls. "_We_ do." The demon stomps his hoof into the ground and paws at it, shaking his head slowly from side to side, showing off his thick horns.

Charlie feels an awful dismay gripping her chest. She'd just wanted to have a nice date with Vaggie…

"Get back, hun." Vaggie presses her back behind her, putting herself in the line of fire and readying her spear. Charlie frantically tries to look for an escape route, wondering if it would just be quicker to transform and take her full demon shape or-

And then something catches her eye. While their full attention has been focused on the bull demon, the fox has slipped into their shadows. Charlie glimpses the glint of a blade just before he lunges right at her.

She doesn't even have the time to react. She can only cry out, for the first person she'd ever turn to for help.

"_Vaggie_-!"

Charlie squeezes her eyes shut, bracing herself for the plunge of cold metal into her flesh.

But it doesn't come.

Instead, she's knocked sideways, hitting the ground with a jarring impact. As she struggles to open her eyes, her mind races.

She prays it was just one of the other demons.

She prays it isn't what she already knows it is.

But the sound of Vaggie's pained gasp says it all.

"_Ah_-"

Charlie snaps her eyes open and her head up.

Vaggie's spear clatters to the ground as the fox demon yanks the knife out of her. Blood pours out after it, splashing loudly onto the sidewalk. Vaggie staggers, gripping at the deep wound in her side, sputtering.

Charlie freezes in absolute terror just as Vaggie loses her balance and starts to fall. Charlie instantly tears herself from her panic and rushes up to catch her.

"_Vaggie!_"

Vaggie slumps against her chest as Charlie locks her arms protectively around her, dropping to her knees to hold her girlfriend in her lap. She can feel blood seeping into her clothes. Vaggie's breath hitches around an agonized groan, and a weak little cough. Charlie tries to hold her up, pressing one hand over the wound and cradling her face with the other.

"Vaggie? Vaggie-?"

"Hah!" Cruel laughter erupts from above them as the band of drunks looks them over now. "Damn, dude!" the bull shouts. "You actually got one!"

"I did, didn't I?" The fox licks the blood off the knife with satisfaction. They all burst out cackling again.

But Charlie's quiet fury begins leaking into the air, becoming palpable, making the air so thick with rage that the demons choke on their own laughter.

Her eyes turn blood-red - redder than the color bleeding out of Vaggie's stomach.

Her black lips curl back in a furious snarl to reveal her full teeth and fangs - ten times sharper than the knife that had caused all of this.

Her horns begin climbing up out of her forehead, growing longer and longer until they're three times the length of the bull demon's.

Her hair comes undone and swirls wildly all around her, a whirling yellow chaos that whips in some unseen wind.

The other demons freeze as their eyes grow wide and their voices die.

Charlie doesn't even stand up to her full height. She remains crouched over Vaggie, shielding her with her own body just as Vaggie had done for her. Her muscles are tense, building up all the rage until she appears prepared to pounce on the sorry souls who had crossed her. She parts her jaws which are now full of sharp teeth, and a heated breath materializes like steam from her lips.

"Oh, you 'got one' all right…"

Her voice has become a deep, guttural growl, distorted and disorienting to those it's aimed at. The other demons can't move. She doesn't _let_ them. She shows them a fragment of what the Princess of Hell is really capable of.

"You got the _wrong_ one," she snarls. "Once I'm finished with you sorry bastards, you'll sure as Hell _wish_ you'd gotten me instead."

Her body drains the oxygen right out of the air, bringing it to herself instead. It fuels the flames in her hair and around her demonic aura, and leaves the demons suffocating where they stand. They try to speak, try to beg for their lives, try to mumble desperate apologies.

And in that moment, Charlie intends to kill them. She really does. She's never killed anyone before, but she'd gladly make them the first bunch. Right now she doesn't give a shit that they're her people.

It's only a slight shuddering in her arms and a soft whimper from Vaggie that drags Charlie back to her senses; there are more important matters than revenge at hand right now.

So she exhales slowly, white-hot steam that melts at the demons' feet. They've all lost their color by now.

Almost reluctantly, Charlie relinquishes her hold on them. The gang of terrified demons drops to the ground, coughing and wheezing and yelping in terror before scrambling away like the rats they are.

There are no other demons anywhere on the streets now. They'd all witnessed and sensed the princess' rage and knew better than to go anywhere near her. Not a soul dares to interfere or even reveal itself in this moment.

Charlie returns her full attention to her girlfriend now.

Vaggie is breathing hard, wincing over and over at the pangs of pain shooting through her. Charlie hadn't aimed her rage at her of course, but her transformation very well may have made things more uncomfortable for her. So she quickly reverts back to her usual state now, pressing her hand over the bleeding wound again.

"Vaggie? Oh, Vaggie, I-I'm so sorry-"

There's blood spreading over both their clothes and leaking down onto the sidewalk. She knows other demons will be attracted by the smell before long. Charlie swallows past a thickness in the back of her throat, trying not to lose control of her emotions.

"Vaggie? Vaggie…?" She holds her up as best she can, trying not to move her too much. Charlie's heart is in her throat. She leans forward just a little, planting a soft kiss to her forehead. "Vaggie…? Please…"

It takes her girlfriend a minute of bated breath, but eventually she manages to open her good eye.

"Char- ngh…"

"Vaggie!" Charlie dips forward and hugs her as best she can. "Oh, thank goodness!" She eases back, making sure to keep pressure on the wound. "It's okay. Y-You're gonna be fine. Just breathe for me, okay? Breathe, Vaggie."

"Ow… shit…"

"That works too." Charlie knows if she has the energy to curse then she isn't in too much danger. Demons in Hell did have enhanced regeneration to some degree; the more powerful the demon, the faster and more efficient the healing. Vaggie's regeneration was pretty solid on its own, but with Charlie sharing some of her energy as well, she can already feel the wound closing up. It's deep for sure, but from what Charlie can tell it hadn't hit anywhere vital.

She's indescribably relieved that it hadn't been a fatal blow. She feels sick just thinking about it. If she ever lost Vaggie… she'd probably turn Hell upside-down herself.

Thankfully, she doesn't have to.

Charlie holds her close as she waits for the wound to heal, petting her fingers gently through Vaggie's bangs, caressing her cheek with shaking fingers. Once Vaggie can breathe easily again, she blinks her eye open and looks up at her.

"Charlie… are you okay?"

Charlie huffs.

"You can't _seriously_ be asking me that right now."

"But I am. Are you okay?"

"_I'm _not the one who just got _stabbed!_" she cries. "But since I know it'll make you feel better, I'm not hurt. I'm _fine_."

As expected, her saying those words puts Vaggie at ease. She lets out a long, shaky sigh.

"Thank goodness…"

"Hey!" Charlie pouts. "Don't you 'thank goodness' me, missy! You're still bleeding out, you know!"

"It's almost healed," Vaggie reassures her, now managing to sit up a little straighter. "And besides, I wasn't gonna let those creeps lay a finger on you."

"Vaggie-"

"Hun, I know what you're gonna say. I _know_ you can take care of yourself. But if I see an opportunity to step in and be your shield, I'm going to do it."

"Vaggie!" Charlie can't hold back the tears anymore. They spill over down her cheeks and onto their bloodstained laps. Charlie throws both arms around her now, shuddering at the scent of so much of Vaggie's blood on her own hands. "Don't say that!" she hiccups. "You're not a shield! You're my girlfriend!_ You're my Vaggie_…"

She breaks down blubbering there in the streets of Hell, soaked in her girlfriend's blood. The wound has finally stopped bleeding, thankfully, so Charlie can now use both of her hands to cling to her. She hears Vaggie sigh in relief, feels her wrap her arms around her in return, feels her rest her chin on top of Charlie's head.

"I'm sorry, hun. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Then... don't get stabbed next time..."

"I _promise_ you I'll try my best not to."

Charlie cries for a couple of minutes, not caring if other demons see her or not. She wails and hiccups into Vaggie's shoulder, clinging to her tightly. All the while, she can feel Vaggie stroking through her hair, trying to help her calm down.

"I'm okay, Charlie," she murmurs. "I'm fine now. It's okay." Charlie sniffles, wrinkling up her nose a little as she finally eases back. Vaggie reaches out to wipe her tears softly. "I probably looked pretty lame, huh? I couldn't even get a hit in."

"They ambushed us!" Charlie reminds her.

"Leave it to demons to play dirty," Vaggie sighs. "If I ever see those guys again, I _swear_ I'm gonna-"

"Oh, I don't think they'll ever show their faces around us again," Charlie soothes c her. "They can't be _that_ stupid."

Vaggie blinks.

"What… exactly did you _do_ to them, hun?"

Charlie shrugs.

"Oh, not much. Don't worry about it~" She kisses Vaggie's nose and makes a little 'mwah!'

"If you say so…"

With this, Charlie helps Vaggie to her feet, keeping her steady. Vaggie still groans a little and holds onto her sore side, so Charlie keeps an arm around her back.

They take it slow, leaving behind yet another puddle of blood stained into the streets of Hell. Whenever Vaggie needs a minute, Charlie stops and waits with her, peppering her face with little kisses.

"Sorry," she mumbles once the hotel is in sight. "This was kind of a crappy date."

"Are you kidding?" Vaggie grins. "I loved getting to spend some time alone with you, hun. And there was some action, too. I just wish I could've actually gotten a hit in on them…"

"Yes, what a shame," Charlie giggles. "You'll have to save it for next time. But for now, you're resting up. Princess' orders."

"Can't argue with that."

They reach the front doors of the hotel and attempt to sneak in quietly without alerting anyone else. But just before Charlie can usher her up the stairs, Angel, of all demons, spots them covered in blood.

"_Whoa!_ Holy shit! The hell happened ta _you_ two?"

"None of your business," Vaggie grumbles. Charlie pats her shoulder and gives Angel a smile.

"D-Don't worry! We're fine! Just gonna rest up a bit, that's all."

Angel looks like he's about to say something else, but then refrains. He grins instead.

"Did'ja win, at least?"

"_Oh_ yeah," Charlie says puffing up her chest. "You should see the _other_ guys."

Angel laughs and lets them go.

Charlie helps Vaggie up the stairs for one flight, then they take an elevator from there to the top floor. They limp their way to their room and head straight for the bed. When she can finally sit down somewhere soft and familiar, Vaggie lets out a long breath.

"Just another day in Hell…"

Charlie sits next to her, running a hesitant hand up and down her back.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not really."

"Vaggie-"

"Okay fine. It hurts a little."

Charlie frowns, wrinkling her nose again as the stench of drying blood rises up.

"In any case, let's get changed."

They shed their bloody clothes for their usual nightgowns, Vaggie's being black with purple highlights and Charlie's pink with white. Charlie helps her girlfriend into bed, fluffing her pillow and pulling the covers up over her before slipping in beside her. She snuggles up close to her, pulling Vaggie into a warm hug, letting her fingers glide softly over her side.

"Do you think it'll scar?" she wonders.

"Maybe. But I don't care. Better me than you."

"Vaggie!" Charline whines. "I'm not more important than you or any other demon!"

Vaggie gives her an 'I don't believe you but okay' look, but says nothing. She just loops her arms around Charlie's shoulders and kisses her quietly. Charlie sighs against her and kisses back.

After a moment, she eases away, nuzzling her nose with hers.

"Thanks, Vaggie. You didn't have to do what you did, but… I know it's who you are. Just- _try_ not to do it so much that you get hurt, okay?"

"I can try. But no promises."

"Geez, what am I gonna do with you…?"

"For now? Sleep."

Vaggie traces her palm across Charlie's cheek, and the princess leans into her touch. When Vaggie coaxes her closer, Charlie complies, burrowing her face into her girlfriend's collar. Vaggie hugs her shoulders and plays with her hair a bit in slow, lulling ministrations.

Charlie runs her hand lightly over her sore side, wishing her touch could erase the experience altogether. She closes her eyes and listens to Vaggie's heart for a while. It's always been much slower than she knows her own pulse to be. She wonders if it had sounded exactly the same way back when Vaggie had been alive, or if it was any different now.

Either way, Charlie is glad to know it's just for her.

"Goodnight, Vaggie," she murmurs, finally closing her eyes.

Vaggie does the same.

"Night, Charlie."

With the hectic day behind them, they drift off together, dreaming of kinder people and bluer skies.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to include a few things in here: first of all Charlie taking care of Vaggie for a change (the idea of her going full-blown demon for the sake of protecting her? Give it to meeee). **

**Secondly, her asking Vaggie about life 'up there'. I think she'd love to hear about rainbows and whatnot. **

**And thirdly, I'm a sucker for Vaggie always calling her pet names like hun and stuff, but I wanted Charlie to do the same. Like when she's frustrated, I think calling her 'missy!' would be plausible. And when she's really being sincere... _'my Vaggie_'... I just had to.**

**To combat the canon concept of demons getting erased if they die in Hell (which seems too harsh, they only get one shot and then they're gone forever), I threw in the concept of healing/regeneration based on power level/status. This way they can get into more fights and survive a heck of a lot longer in their afterlives.**

**I already have a chapter 5 in the works so stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I got this idea a few days before I actually started writing it and I think I had a better concept of it in the beginning, cuz as I started writing it I felt like it wasn't how I originally wanted it to be... I think I'm losing my touch akjsdhf Canon, please give us more content soon!**

**This is honestly just a sort of personal theory I work with here, but it's based around the popular fandom theory that Vaggie is a Fallen Angel. It might be confusing at first, but it's supposed to be, so just read till the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hazbin Hotel.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

Something isn't right. Vaggie just knows it.

She can't quite put it into words, but there's just something about Hell that feels… _off_ today. Way more than usual.

It's almost as if everything is skewed to some degree; the shadows of the buildings, the color of the sky, the thickness of the air itself. She doesn't like it one bit.

But the last thing she wants to do is cause unrest, especially with Charlie, so she just decides that she's going to be extra, extra cautious, and keep a closer eye than usual on things today.

Either way, Vaggie feels best to stay indoors.

She goes about her work around the hotel as per usual, trying to keep the others in line and on-task. And even as she goes about her day, things seem… strange.

Sometimes objects seem out of place.

Sometimes the others act differently.

Sometimes her own voice cuts out while she's speaking, so she isn't even sure of what she's said.

Before very much longer, Vaggie begins to wonder if it's only her who is experiencing these kinds of things, because no one else seems fazed in any way. Her head feels full and empty at the same time, swirling with an ache she can't decipher. She thinks she keeps hearing noises that end up being unheard by anyone else.

But she powers through, reminding herself that she'd promised to help Charlie achieve her dream in whatever ways she could.

She helps Nifty tidy up the rooms, and she helps Angel unpack and organize a shipment of food for the kitchen, all while keeping an ear open as to where Charlie is. She can't explain why, but so long as they stay indoors, Vaggie feels like everything will be all right.

It's just past noon as Vaggie is organizing things in the kitchen when Charlie scampers in to greet her.

"Hey, Vaggie!" Charlie twirls herself in to Vaggie's side and kisses her cheek. "Thanks for doing all this. Did you have lunch yet?"

"Not yet," Vaggie replies, bumping her forehead affectionately against hers. "I'm just finishing up. Care to join me for some food?"

"Actuallyyy~" Charlie hums. "I was planning on asking you the same thing! Y'see, I was thinking… Y'know how they're having that big promotion for the pub across town? Well, I was thinking maybe we could just _happen_ to do a bit of advertising ourselves right where all those crowds are. I made flyers~" She pulls out a stack of colorful papers from seemingly out of nowhere and flaps them for her girlfriend to see.

Vaggie's shoulders slump, and a shudder runs up her back.

"Actually, hun, I-I'm not sure if that's a good idea… Not today-"

"But their promotion is _only_ for today!" Charlie insists. "Those crowds aren't going to be there tomorrow_. _C'mon, whaddaya say? We could go grab some lunch afterward, just the two of us!"

Vaggie hates to burst her bubble, more than anything else. But she just doesn't have a good feeling about today.

"Sorry. I'm actually not feeling the greatest today, hun. I think I might stay in." Her hope is that Charlie will ditch the idea of leaving and instead offer to help look after her. But-

"Oh my gosh, are you sick, Vaggie?" Charlie puts the flyers on the counter and lifts her palm to Vaggie's forehead. "You _do_ seem a little warm, I think. You're right, you should stay here and get some rest. Razzle can come with me. Don't worry, we'll be quick, and I'll leave Dazzle to stay and take care of you if you need anything."

Vaggie feels her hair get frazzled and start to stand on-end. It seems Charlie had really set her heart on doing this, and there's not much short of Vaggie faking some grave issue that can prevent her from going. Vaggie doesn't want to lie to her or hinder her project. So with a heavy sigh and a really bad feeling, she concedes.

"Y'know… I think I'll be all right for a little while. I wanna come with you, hun."

Charlie pouts a little.

"Vaggie, what did I tell you about worrying about me so much? I'll be fine with just Razz. You need to take it easy."

"It's not that bad," Vaggie insists. "I can come with you, Charlie. I want to."

Charlie looks down at her with a tiny bit of scrutiny, but she can't keep a serious face for long before a smile blooms.

"Okay. We won't stay that long, I promise." Charlie picks up her flyers in one hand and Vaggie's hand with the other as they head for the door.

And so, Vaggie leaves the hotel - the last thing she'd wanted to do today, with the last person she'd wanted to risk doing it with.

The second they step outside it feels as though some invisible wind hits her, trying to push her back. She tightens her grip on Charlie's hand. Charlie pauses and gives her a curious look.

"Vaggie? Are you sure you're okay?"

Vaggie grits her teeth, but doesn't let it show.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's just do this quickly."

"Okay." Charlie steps in a little closer to her, letting go of her hand in favor of looping her arm through Vaggie's elbow now.

They head for the other side of town, and as they go Charlie gives a smile and a flyer to everyone she passes. Most of the papers get torn up right in her face, but Vaggie can tell she's trying not to let it bother her.

"That's why I made so many," she chuckles.

And in spite of all the weird feelings Vaggie has been experiencing, she can't help but smile at Charlie's optimism. She just makes sure to veer Charlie away from aggressive-looking demons and give her a reassuring pat on the back whenever one of them shreds her flyer.

They stop walking a little ways away from where the pub is, and Charlie begins speaking to demons passing by.

Vaggie keeps an eye on the crowds, her fingertips in midair ready to summon her spear if need be. She glares and snarls at any demons that mutter or insult Charlie, but doesn't lunge at any of them or cause a scene.

She just can't shake this awful feeling. Something isn't right. For every second they spend out here, it feels like there's a mounting pressure being added to her shoulders.

It probably hasn't even been ten minutes when Vaggie's senses begin to jumble. The cackling of demons, the smell of booze, the throbbing in the back of her skull-

"Vaggie…?"

Charlie's soft, worried voice pulls her from her daze. Vaggie blinks, and suddenly there's a stinging behind her covered left eye. She puts her hand to it, wincing.

"Charlie… we need to go… We need to get out of here-"

But her warning comes too late.

It all happens so quickly.

The sky opens up, showering Hell in a bright, blinding light as the fluttering of wings descends upon them. The slicing of spears break the air as they rain down from above.

The demons of Hell shriek in terror, scattering and colliding with one another in the fray. Within seconds, there are already bodies in the streets, and blood pooling on the sidewalks.

Vaggie hears Charlie's petrified gasp as she pulls Vaggie into the shadow of a nearby building. A scream rises up from the din of confused shouts.

"_Angels!_"

Howling, spitting, wailing sounds erupt throughout Hell as Heaven's army ambushes them without mercy. They laugh as they take aim and hurl their spears into the bodies of the damned, putting an end to them once and for all.

Vaggie's left eye _burns_ in their presence, the presence of her former people-

"Vaggie!" Charlie cries. "Angels! The Angels are here! B-But how? We just had our purge a few weeks ago! Wh-What's going on-?"

In the buzzing jumble of thoughts plaguing Vaggie's mind right now, one stands out above all others.

_I have to protect her._

She bites down hard on her lower lip to get ahold of herself, quickly materializing her own spear and pushing Charlie back behind her.

"We need to get inside," she growls. "_Now_."

"But-" Charlie peers out from over Vaggie's shoulder. "They… They ambushed us… They shouldn't even be allowed to do that! How is this possible-?"

"Charlie, listen to me-"

"The yearly extermination is something all demons know about a-and can anticipate and prepare for, but… they're just killing us for _fun_ now!"

"Charlie, _please_ just-" She cuts off with a gasp as a spear comes shooting past them. Vaggie presses Charlie back against the wall as the blade ends up piercing through a demon who had been trying to escape. It topples him to the ground and he doesn't get up.

"No-!" Charlie's voice is already choked with sobs. Vaggie can feel her trying to scramble free to help the poor soul, but Vaggie has no choice but to keep her back.

"Charlie, no-! It's too late-"

"But I can help some of them!" she wails. "Let me go, Vaggie! I can help them!"

"No!" Vaggie hisses with vehemence that matches her love for her. "Charlie, just because you were born in Hell doesn't mean you're immune to their spears!"

"I don't care! I'm the Princess of Hell, Vaggie! I have to help my people!" With a desperate cry, Charlie shoves past her girlfriend and rushes out into the chaos.

Vaggie screams.

"Charlie, _don't_-!"

But Charlie has already taken her true form; her legs extending like those of a faun, her horns growing long and sharp from her forehead, her fangs filling her lips as her eyes turn red, two massive black wings sprouting from her back as her hair comes loose into a fiery yellow spiral. She charges straight into the heart of the massacre, shielding what few remaining demons she can with her own body, deflecting the blades thanks to her immense demonic aura.

But Vaggie knows even that won't last forever.

She charges forward after her, but there isn't much she can do when their attackers are all coming on wings from above. Vaggie can only lunge to counter their spears with her own.

By now, a handful of demons have begun to counterattack, flying high or using their own weapons to take down a few angels. But more often than not, the few successful attempts end up being suicides.

She sticks close to Charlie, defending her above all others, shouting orders to any straggling demons. Charlie uses her claws, teeth, and wings to shatter the attacking spears and manages to spare a few demons' lives. But in retrospect, when compared to the amount of bloodied bodies littering the streets, it really isn't much.

All the while, the princess cries out in agony at the Angels.

"Why are you doing this-?!"

And the Angels just laugh.

Vaggie can hardly look up without being blinded by their white light while her left eye continues to send searing pain through her head.

It's then when she hears… a familiar voice. One she'd known all too well back when she'd been in Heaven.

The Queen Angel.

In spite of the white light surrounding them, the Angels are black and gray in appearance, and she is the darkest of them all. The red mark over her eye is the deepest scarlet, the bloodiest. Her grin is more wicked and twisted than all the demons in Hell put together.

Vaggie collapses to her knees in pain at the sight of her, dropping her weapon. Most demons are forced into submission in the presence of the Angels, but especially demons who are Fallen Angels themselves. Bearing their mark, Vaggie is forced to bow, to shrink into the shadow of the Queen. She hears Charlie call out for her from a distance.

"Vaggie-!"

"No-!" she chokes. "St-Stay back, Charlie! You can't win… not against _her_…"

Vaggie can't even open her good eye anymore. She can only envision the Queen of Angels in her mind as she feels her descend. Her distorted laugh comes again, and then is accompanied by her jarring voice, as if every language in the world is being spoken at once.

_**"Well, well… what have we here? One of my own, I see…"**_

Vaggie shakes her head, clutching at her hair.

"No… I'm not one of you monsters-"

_**"I remember you,"**_ the Queen rumbles._** "Such a shame to have lost such a skilled fighter. And now you turn your blade upon me and your old allies?"**_

"You people… were _never_ my friends-" she spits, glaring up at her with as much hatred as she can muster. The Queen simply laughs.

_**"You poor thing. I almost feel sorry for you. Now that you have betrayed me and are a part of this realm, only one fate awaits you. Perhaps I should put you out of your misery, once and for all. It shall be an act of the utmost mercy…"**_ She raises her hand, and a long, sharp spear appears in her claws.

Vaggie shakes her head, but she can't move.

"No-" she chokes. "Just- leave us alone-"

"_Vaggie!_"

With a gasp, Vaggie looks up, in spite of the immense agony it causes her. Charlie is being restrained by several Angels, all with their spears pointed at her. Charlie thrashes in their grip. Their fingertips burn her with light where they touch her.

"Let me go!" Charlie snarl. "Don't you _dare_ hurt her, do you hear me?!"

Vaggie watches in horror as the Queen Angel directs her attention instead to the Princess of Hell.

"No!" Vaggie shouts. "Charlie, don't-!"

"If you hurt her-" Charlie snarls, up at the Queen, white hot breath seething from between her teeth. "I _will_ kill you… That's a promise."

"Charlie, stop! You don't know what you're saying-!"

_**"Quiet, traitor,"** _the Queen grunts. She lifts a hand to silence Vaggie, all but stealing the voice from her lungs._** "The royals are speaking." **_

Vaggie tries to get up, tries to shout something - _anything_ \- to get her away from Charlie. But her angelic mark puts her under the complete control of the Queen, even here in Hell.

She can only watch as the Queen approaches Charlie, the same wicked smile ever-present on her face. Charlie reflects it with equal spite.

"Awfully courteous of you," she snarls. "To only address me when you have me restrained."

_**"I see those teeth of yours aren't just for show, Your Highness. You have quite the big mouth to keep them in."**_

Vaggie watches the Queen lean close to Charlie, and her heart nearly seizes in terror. She still can't move or speak.

_**"Tell me,****"** _says the Queen._** "What is my little traitor to you?"**_

Charlie doesn't falter in her presence. She lifts her chin and glares directly into her face.

"Vaggie is my girlfriend."

The Queen chortles deeply.

_**"How sweet. Then I suppose the best way to punish her… would be through you, isn't that right?"**_

_No!_

Vaggie tries again to scream, to break free of the invisible chains, but to no avail. The Queen must sense her plight and lifts the suppression, but only from her voice.

_**"That,"**_ she coos. _**"Would be fitting punishment for a traitor, would it not? To make you watch as I pierce her through?"**_

The Queen raises her hand, and Vaggie watches as her own spear responds, flying into her grasp.

"Stop it!" Vaggie screams. "Y-You can't do this! If you hurt her, you'll be declaring war on Hell!"

_**"Then I suppose you would rather take her place?"**_

"Yes!"

"Vaggie, no-!" Charlie struggles in the grasp of the Angels, but their hands have burned her significantly by now, causing her to grow weaker. Slowly, the Queen turns herself away from Charlie, and back to Vaggie again. Vaggie remains on her knees, but lifts her head.

"Please, Your Highness. If you must kill one of us, then… let it be me."

"Vaggie, _no_-!"

_**"How sweet,"** _the Queen murmurs. _**"I suppose you think you're being noble. But won't killing you hurt your little princess more than anything else?"**_

"I-"

_**"After all-"**_ the Queen sneers. _**"It's **_**you**_** whom I've come to punish, traitor."**_

With this, the Queen Angel turns back to Charlie. Vaggie's heart drops as the villain raises her arm, pointing Vaggie's own spear right at Charlie. Vaggie writhes against the unseen weight keeping her down.

"No! Please-! Y-You can't-!"

_**"Oh, but I **_**can**_**, dear. And I will."**_

"No! _Charlie_-!"

By this point Charlie has been burned to her knees, her wings gone limp and her horns shrinking defenselessly. She lifts her head wearily, her eyes red and scared.

"Vaggie… I'm sorry-"

"No! Stop-!"

But the Queen Angel raises her spear and laughs.

_**"Remember this, child: an Angel treacherous enough to be cast from Heaven and instead made to join the pits of Hell deserves the ultimate punishment."**_

She pulls back her arm-

"No…"

-And throws.

"_No_-!"

"_Vaggie_-!"

Charlie screams out her name, and in that split second, Vaggie breaks free from her invisible chains. She leaps forward and spreads her arms wide as two large white wings unfurl from her back, shielding the princess just as the tip of the blade pierces through Vaggie's chest.

"_Vaggie-!_"

Vaggie's eyes fly open as she jolts up in bed, throwing the covers off herself in a disarray. Charlie is awake and alert at her side, already reaching out to hold her. Vaggie looks around wildly, finding herself in the safety of hers and Charlie's room in the middle of the night. There's no fighting going on outside, no Angelic invasion…

_It was… just a nightmare… _

Vaggie heaves for breath as the terror slowly drains from her veins, though the images of the Angels' smiles and their bloody spears are still fresh in the front of her mind. But the biggest relief of it all is that Charlie is all right, though she's understandably frantic right now. Vaggie is currently being hugged for dear life as Charlie peppers soft kisses on her forehead.

"Vaggie? Vaggie? A-Are you all right?"

Vaggie exhales, shuddering at the afterimages.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm fine, hun…"

"You're shaking." Charlie pulls the blankets back up over Vaggie and herself, pulling Vaggie closer against her chest. Vaggie leans into her, slowly wrapping both arms around her waist.

"It was just… a really bad nightmare. That's all."

"Thank goodness that's _all_ it was. You scared me half to death!" Charlie whimpers. "I woke up and you were just thrashing around and crying out…" Charlie rests her chin on top of Vaggie's head. Vaggie nuzzles closer into her collar.

"Sorry. It was a pretty bad one."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"…No. Not really."

"Okay..." Charlie gives her a warm little squeeze. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Vaggie squeezes her back.

"Yeah. Me too, hun."

As things begin to calm down, Vaggie's mind wanders back to what she'd seen in her nightmare. She can't imagine if the Angels could ever manage to attack Hell outside of the yearly purge, if the Queen herself ever came down here, if they ever tried to hurt Charlie because of what Vaggie did-

She shakes her head, trying to dislodge the thoughts. Instead, she breathes in Charlie's familiar scent. Vaggie's never been able to give an exact name to her smell, but if she had to guess what rainbows smelled like, Charlie's scent was probably that.

She feels Charlie's fingers running gently through her hair for a while, feels the soft rhythm of her heartbeat against her ear.

Vaggie holds her as closely and adoringly as possible. Once the last of the images have gone from her head, she lets out a sigh.

"Thank you, Charlie. I'm all right now. Let's go back to sleep."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Charlie eases back and looks her over with worried eyes.

Vaggie nods. "I'm fine now. Honest."

"Okay." Charlie presses a sweet little kiss against Vaggie's left eye. Vaggie's heart throbs whenever she does that. It almost makes her feel like she's being absolved of all her sins.

Gently, they lay back down together in each other's arms. Charlie cradles Vaggie's head against her chest lovingly and kisses her hair.

"Don't worry. I've got you tonight, Vaggie. I'll protect you from all those nasty nightmares!"

Usually it's Vaggie who's always trying to defend her, but in this case she'll gladly take the protection.

"Thanks, Charlie."

"Don't mention it. Just get some sleep."

"You, too."

"Love you."

"Love you."

Vaggie closes her eye and nestles up against Charlie's pulse. She'd always feared the Angels might come to punish her one day. Vaggie would be eternally damned if she ever let them lay a finger on Charlie.

Surely they would know that hurting the Princess would mean a fate worse than death for Vaggie to suffer. It's bad enough she'd made so many enemies when she was alive, but even in Heaven she'd managed to turn the Angels against herself.

And now - down here in Hell of all realms - is the only place she's ever found people she could call her real friends. Few as they were, but it was still something.

And, she'd found the love of her life, and of her death.

All of Heaven and Hell could rise up against her if they want to, but she'd never stop protecting and loving Charlie even after her dying breath. Hopefully, it'll never have to come to that.

But for now they're both safe, and they're together.

And that might just be the greatest miracle she's ever known.

* * *

**A/N: My favorite loophole to doing crazy/AU/impossible scenarios is to just have it all be a dream in the end haha. **

**There's a lot we still don't know about Vaggie and if she's actually an Ex-Angel or not, and if Charlie knows or not. And I'm not sure if there's actually a Queen Angel, but I just figured there _could_ be, based off the images the pilot showed us. I just needed a bigger, more threatening presence to intimidate and punish Vaggie and/or Charlie, just to explore the possibility that Vaggie might have a past that'll come back to haunt her (and her girlfriend) in Hell one day.**

**Also... eyepatch/scar kisses... _gimme_.**

**Next chapter is very different! Fun and sweet to make up for this!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's LATE but... I didn't get most of my Hazbin Christmas ideas until after Christmas... hopefully you'll still enjoy it~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hazbin Hotel.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

Vaggie has been gently trying to calm down her bouncing girlfriend all morning, but by this point she doesn't see much reason to anymore.

So instead of putting her hands on Charlie's shoulders and trying to hold her still like usual, Vaggie opts to let her do as she pleases.

Charlie's bubbling excitement today stems from the fact that she intends to ask the staff of the Happy Hotel if they'd be all right with decorating the place up a bit for a certain special occasion: Christmas.

Christmas - and any other religion-based holiday, for that matter - is a controversial concept down in Hell. For every argument and war people had fought over their religions and holidays back when they were alive, it happened twice as much down here. The only sort of 'good' side to it was that if you got murdered for your beliefs down here - as horrible as it still was - you didn't stay dead for long and could soon regenerate or respawn to argue another day.

The holiday times were always a bit tenser than the rest of the year down in Hell. There was a bit more crime, a bit more hatred, a bit more strife...

But there was also something present that was never, or rarely, present at any other time of year.

There was a tiny, minuscule bit of hope. Of joy. Of happiness.

People who had celebrated their holidays when they were alive would flock to find those with similar beliefs even after death, and in spite of their now-wicked and demon-like appearances, some would still ardently practice and celebrate just as they'd used to.

There was always a half-hearted tree in some houses, a few little lights sprinkled outside the properties, a couple nice songs playing or gifts being opened.

Even when the worst of the worst demons would sometimes steal said gifts and break said lights, overall it was the kindest time of year in Hell - or at least the time when there were the most smiles on the faces of its inhabitants.

Charlie has always loved the concept of Christmas ever since she was little. Being born in Hell, she had never had those beliefs herself, but rather those who had known holidays and joy during their human lives had brought their traditions down with them.

Charlie had learned over the years about these wonderful holidays that spread joy and cheer and good will towards all people, and had fallen in love with them from the very beginning. Her parents had humored her and brought her a few presents during the festivities over the years, and had even gone so far as to set up a small tree.

But as she'd grown older they had stopped all of that, and with her dream of running the hotel realized, Charlie had pushed the concept of Christmas to the back of her mind for a while.

But now that she's finally here, actually _in_ that hotel and trying to make her dream a reality, she lets herself remember the childish joy Christmastime had once brought her.

And so presently, she asks the others if anyone would be offended if she were to decorate the hotel a little bit.

"I-It's okay if we can't," she tells them all in somewhat of a staff meeting out in the lobby; they had to have most gatherings there because Husk only ever left his booth to go to the bathroom.

The others raise eyebrows at her for the proposal.

"Charlie," Vaggie says. "I'm not sure that's a good idea…"

"Aw, quit bein' a buzz-kill!" Angel groans. "Let the girl decorate! Go nuts! Throw up them streamers an' balloons and let's open some presents!"

"It's Christmas, not a birthday party."

"Aw, whatever, y'know what I mean."

While Angel sticks his tongue out at Vaggie and she glares back, Charlie looks to the others for approval.

"What about you guys?"

Nifty, who is already bouncing in place at that point, eagerly agrees.

"That sounds wonderful! Christmas was always such an amazing concept because some big red man would come to your house and bring you presents, and he'd visit _everyone_ in the world in one night! With so much breaking and entering you figure he would've gotten arrested by now…"

As she tapers off, Charlie looks nervously to Husk next. He simply raises one eyebrow from above his newest booze bottle and snorts.

"Do whatever the fuck you want. It's no skin off my nose."

At last, Charlie glances over to Alastor, who typically remains quiet and observant during such conversations, no doubt drinking in the reactions of all involved.

"Al?" Charlie says, clearing her throat. "What about you? Is it okay with you if we set up a tree and a few decorations…?"

As soon as Alastor is being addressed, Vaggie stops in her hair-pulling with Angel to keep an eye on the radio demon. His shoulders shake with a light chuckle.

"Charlie, my dear, if it should help you in _any_ way toward achieving your dream, I say decorate away!"

Charlie clutches her hands together as a wide smile spreads across her face.

"Ohmygosh, yay! Thank you, you guys!" She turns to Razzle and Dazzle who have been on standby and now straighten up, grinning. "Raz, Daz! Can you guys go get the boxes and stuff from the basement?"

The two little goat demons give sharp salutes before scampering off giggling.

Charlie twirls around in her spot, still bouncing up and down and making excited little squeals.

Vaggie forgets her distrust of Alastor, her disapproval of Husk's drinking, and her annoyances with Angel all for a beautiful split second as she relishes her girlfriend's merriment. She pictures Charlie back on earth with her, having a real Christmas. She'd _definitely_ be one of those people who still believed in Santa Claus until she was twenty, or perhaps even longer.

Now, she's pulled from her reverie when Charlie dances her way over to her.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't believe we're _actually_ doing this!"

"Easy, hun."

"But I'm so exciiiiited!"

Vaggie sighs, crossing her arms with a hopeless smile. But Charlie must remember that she was the only one who had expressed concern for the idea, and she quickly stops bouncing, smile fading.

"Do you… still think this is a bad idea, Vaggie?"

Vaggie wishes she could wring her own neck. Why does she always seem to be the reason for Charlie's dejection?

"No! No… Of course not, Charlie." She reaches out gently and rests her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. "I'm… sorry I'm always the one who's stepping on your toes. I'm supposed to be helping you _live_ your dreams, not crushing them."

Charlie cracks a little smile.

"It's okay. You were just trying to be the voice of reason in all this. You're right that decorating for a religious holiday might send out the wrong message about the hotel to some people. But I'm hoping it will send a _better_ message to _more!_ After all, the whole point of this place is to make people happier, to help them toward redemption, right? What better way to do that than to have a little Christmas cheer?"

"You're right," Vaggie agrees, and it's heartfelt. "Maybe we could even work in some Christmas charity into our redemption programs."

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Charlie squeals. "We could entice clients with the idea of giving secret Santa presents to random people, or singing Christmas carols on the street, o-or giving out free candy! Surely that kind of merriment would check off a few points in the book of redemption, right?"

"I'm not sure how many demons down here would actually go through with any of that… But it's worth a shot. But let's just focus on decorating for now, kay?"

"Right! I'll make some flyers to promote our holiday redemption activities later! But for now…~"

They all turn around as a ruckus announces Razzle and Dazzle's return. They're both now dressed in red and green sweaters with candycane stripes along their horns, balancing a stack of large boxes between them, the largest of all being about a foot taller than Angel.

As they set everything down with an assortment of small crashing noises, the largest box begins to topple. Angel quickly sprouts his other two arms and catches it with all six.

"Phew! Geez, you got a lotta crap for this, huh?"

"S-Sort of…" Charlie chuckles nervously. "I was kind of a Christmas freak. I just _loved_ the idea of spreading joy to the world! Oh! And speaking of spreading cheeeeer~" She zips to the other side of the lobby, digs out several wrapped boxes from behind the couch, and quickly zips back. "Juuuust in case you guys _did_ approve this idea, I got you all a little something to get into the festivities~!"

She hands out a small, colorfully-wrapped present to each of her staff. Everyone tilts their heads in surprise as they're handed presents - probably the first Christmas presents they've received in a very long time, if ever.

Vaggie blinks as Charlie hands her one as well.

"Charlie… you didn't have to do all this."

"But I wanted too!" she sings. "I can't expect to start celebrating Christmas with everyone else in Hell unless I take care of my own staff first, right? Besides, it's just a little something to get you all into the holiday mood!"

Vaggie's heart is suddenly filled with so much warmth it almost aches. She loves Charlie so damn much.

She steps in to stand beside her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as she unwraps her gift.

Underneath all of the wrapping paper is a soft, short green dress the color of a Christmas tree. It has white fluff around the collar, sleeves, and base, and a sewn image of a Christmas tree on the front.

Vaggie marvels at it for a long moment. She feels that warmth again, slowly filling her chest with some bittersweet remnants of joy she'd lost a long time ago.

"Soooo~?" Charlie asks, bouncing again. "Whaddya think~?"

"Charlie… I love it. It's beautiful."

All around her, the others are opening similar gifts.

Nifty is given a small red-and-white striped dress with a candy cane picture on it. There's also a green hat with long elf-like ears sewn in.

"Oh my, this is lovely!" she chirps. "I needed something clean to wear!"

Angel is given wardrobe similar to his usual, only now it's got little snowflakes sprinkled on it. On the front is the word "Naughty" written in scratchy red text.

"Ha!" he grins. "This shit's perfect! I've had my fair share of _un_-holy nights, if you catch my drift~" He lowers his voice seductively and leans over the bar to ogle Husk. There's a warning growl in response.

"Get the fuck away from me."

"Aww, c'mon, sweetie. Y'know what they say; scrooges need screwin'! _Then_ you'll lighten up a bit on Christmas!"

"Nobody says that and I'll fuckin' kill you-"

"Yeah, yeah, save it. So, what'cha get?"

Husk glances unenthusiastically at the box Charlie had passed out to him. Grumbling all the while, he hooks his claw on the paper and shreds it. To everyone surprise, inside is a bottle of eggnog. Husk's ears stand tall, and his eyes flash with just a bit of interest.

Charlie quickly chimes in.

"It's for after your shift is over!"

Husk doesn't react much more than that right away. But he notices another small object that had come from the box. It's a simple little pin of two beer bottles clinking underneath a little mistletoe that reads "Christmas Cheers!"

And it might just be a collective hallucination on everyone else's part, but for a split second, it almost looks like one side of his mouth twitches up into a crooked kind of smile. Still grumbling, he reaches up to secure the pin onto his hat, then takes a long swig from his eggnog.

"Cute," Angel purrs.

Then all eyes go to the final demon in the room who has yet to open his gift.

Alastor holds his red-wrapped present in his claws with his eyes wide in mild wonder and curiosity. Carefully, he pinches the bow on top and undoes it, then slowly unfolds each wrap of the paper without shredding a single part.

Everyone else leans in a bit, admittedly curious to see what the radio demon had been gifted with, and what his reaction will be.

Inside the box is a headband of a soft fake pair of brown antlers with tiny jingle bells on them, as well as a red ball-shaped nose. His smile never changes in any way as he observes the two items, but everyone else in the room (save for Charlie) falls into an awkward and slightly-terrified silence.

Charlie breaks that silence as she clears her throat.

"It's fine if you don't wanna wear them! I just wanted to get you something like everyone else."

Something… unexplained happens then. It's as if time and space themselves distort and glitch all around them, freezing everyone in a corrupted form of reality.

Alastor's eyes burn red static, and his sharp grin flashes yellow as he sends out a silent, threatening wavelength to everyone's ears but Charlie's.

_"Should any of you so much as _think_ of speaking a word of this to a single soul in Hell, I can _assure_ you I will _personally_ see to it that you are eradicated as slowly and painfully as physically possible." _

And as quickly as it had happened, it's over. Everyone is left rigid in terror for a second as Charlie glances around, puzzled.

"Uh, guys? What's up?"

"Nothing at all, my dear!" Alastor says grandly. "I'm sure they're all just admiring these wonderful gifts you've so generously bestowed upon us! You are quite the charmer, after all." He snaps his fingers and everyone else is brought back into reality and the present, now rendered more or less incapable of so much as looking at him.

Alastor gingerly places the false antlers on his head, then the red ball on his nose. Angel tries his best to bite back a laugh and quickly turns away, covering his mouth with at least three hands. Husk, on the other hand, is a bit too tipsy to censor himself.

"Ha! Who's the fuckin' clown _now_, huh?"

It's then that several of his booze bottles suddenly levitate and crashed down all around him, shattering in a loud, sobering clatter.

At last, Charlie can finally crack a big smile.

"I'm so glad you guys like them! Then without further ado~" With a snap of her fingers, everyone is suddenly dressed in their festive outfits, including herself in a long red dress with white frills, and a red Santa hat. "Let's get decorating!"

With her declaration given and everyone now dressed for the festivities, they set out to begin.

Vaggie follows her girlfriend to the pile of boxes and starts pawing through them, distributing several wreath-like garlands with tiny jingle bells on them to Nifty, who quickly darts around the set them up on the walls. Alastor helps the little demon out when he can.

At the same time, he hangs up stockings Charlie had made with everyone's name on them on the hearth, and secretly fills Angel's with live insects.

Razzle and Dazzle take some things over to the bar and make it festive with red-and-green streamers as Husk cleans up the broken bottle shards from earlier.

Angel, being the tallest, sets up the Christmas tree in the corner of the lobby, while Charlie and Vaggie help make it look neat. It's old and shedding a lot of pine needles, and it's a bit crooked and dusty.

"We haven't used it in a couple years," Charlie explains.

"Eh, don't sweat," Angel shrugs, nonchalantly picking up Nifty and holding her up so she can dust off the tree. "It'll do."

"He's right, for once," Vaggie says. "It's _our_ Christmas tree now, Charlie."

Charlie's pink cheeks become even pinker, and her smile reaches her eyes.

As they straighten up the tree together and start digging out ornaments, Vaggie pauses for a moment to sling her arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"I still can't believe you managed to find all this stuff, hun. And these outfits."

"I'm just glad everyone's cool with the idea," she replies. "Honestly, I was expecting it to not work out."

Vaggie leans her head sideways and bumps it gently against hers.

"Guess it just goes to show that even the nastiest demons in Hell could use a little Christmas cheer every once in a while."

Charlie hums happily, and their eyes meet. But just before they can lean in, Angel loudly cuts in.

"Hey, save it, you two! I don't even got the mistletoe out here yet."

"Oh, shut up, Angel!" Vaggie snaps, but Charlie ends up giggling.

They all go about adding to the decorations.

Razzle and Dazzle bake some gingerbread and sugar cookies in the kitchen and bring them out to share.

Once Angel has helped set up the tree, he goes around causing mischief, like constantly trying to hang a mistletoe over Husk's head to steal a kiss, and switching Alastor's cane out for a large candycane decoration.

Vaggie has to intervene on his behalf more than once to keep blood from being shed.

In spite of his mood, Husk actually hangs up a wreath at the back of his bar and puts a deer skull at the center.

Alastor strings a few strands of lights across the walls and plays some old-timey Christmas songs from his staff, crackling with radio static. He even joins Vaggie and Charlie in hanging a few ornaments on the tree, though he only chooses the reindeer.

Nifty is babbling away to herself about how she can't believe such a big jolly man could make it around the entire world in one night in a magical flying sleigh as she dusts everything off again and again.

After a moment, Charlie and Vaggie find themselves alone at the tree, hanging up little candycanes and gingerbread men and snowflakes together.

Vaggie can't remember the last time she'd actually had fun on Christmas. She certainly never expected to get to celebrate it again down here in Hell.

But she knows Charlie would have loved Christmas with all her heart if she'd ever gotten to experience a real one, where everything in town was lit up and everyone was happy and joyful.

As Vaggie hangs up a little blue glass ornament, Charlie begins stringing up some lights around the tree.

"Hey, Vaggie?" she asks softly. "Think you could tell me about snow?"

Of course, there was no snow in Hell. Charlie had only ever heard stories and seen pictures drawn here or there from souls who had lived with it before. Vaggie smiles a little sadly and nods.

"Sure thing." She walks over to help Charlie with the lights, walking around the tree with her and settling the little bulbs into place on the branches. "Snow is really fun. You can make snowballs and have fights, or you can build snowmen or forts. It's so cold. Colder than anything you can imagine. Hell doesn't have anything that cold."

"Or beautiful," Charlie sighs. "Tell me about how pretty it was?"

Vaggie nods.

"Snow is gorgeous. Especially when it's enough to cover the streets. When everything is white and sparkling, before the snow plows have gone out to ruin it… It's white and silver and shimmers in the sunshine. You never realize how many branches are on a tree until you see them highlighted in snow. It coats the whole world, and everything is a little quieter, a little softer…"

She tapers off with a sigh as they finish with the lights, now standing together in front of a tree glowing with rainbow colors.

"I wish you could've seen real snow, Charlie. Or a real rainbow."

"Me, too," she shrugs. "But don't worry. This is all more than enough for me! I love listening to you talk about them Vaggie." In spite of the height Charlie has on her, she leans her head against Vaggie's shoulder. Vaggie leans her cheek against the soft fabric of the Santa hat.

"But you know, hun, you're wrong about one thing."

"What's that?" Charlie lifts her head up again to look at her inquiringly.

Vaggie smiles.

"Hell does have _one_ thing more beautiful than snow."

"Aw, shucks, Vaggie…"

With a soft giggle, Charlie leans in to kiss her lips sweetly. Vaggie wouldn't trade Charlie's kisses for all the Christmas cookies and chocolates in the world.

They enjoy their kiss for about three seconds before the sounds of clapping has them pulling back. Angel is leaning over the couch with one arm stretched all the way out to them, and a mistletoe dangling from his fingers right above their heads.

"Aw," he says, still clapping his other hands. "You two's are pretty cute, I'll give ya that."

Vaggie has half a mind to chew him out, but she's too happy.

"Thanks, Angel," Charlie blushes. "Now whaddaya say we finish off this tree, huh?"

He smiles and shrugs. Before long, he's holding up Nifty, Razzle, and Dazzle (in spite of the fact that the latter two have wings and could very easily fly) to the top of the tree so they can put on the last few ornaments.

Vaggie picks out the star for the top and hands it to Charlie, who then hands it off to Angel, who finally passes it to Nifty. With a giggle she secures it at the top of the tree, and the whole lobby fills up with light.

As the tree twinkles in all its rainbow colors, the lights strung all around the hotel begin blinking as well. Even Husk puts his eggnog bottle down for a second to admire the sight. With a shrug, Alastor pinches his fake red nose, and it lights up as well.

Everyone is quiet for a long moment as they get immersed in this strangely-wonderful feeling.

But none more so than Charlie herself.

The rainbow lights all around, the stockings by the warm crackling fireplace, the scent of fresh hot cocoa and cookies, the sound of the radio still faintly playing jingly tunes…

It's the happiest Charlie has ever been. Vaggie's sure of it. She's absolutely _beaming_, brighter than all of these lights put together, her smile blooming so beautifully it makes Vaggie's chest hurt in the best of ways to see it. Charlie's eyes are sparkling, reflecting all the tiny little rainbows and decorations around the room.

Then, she sniffles and wipes her eyes. Vaggie gasps softly.

"Charlie? Are you okay?"

Charlie sniffles again and nods a few times.

"Yeah… I'm totally amazing, Vaggie. I'm _so_ happy…" In her merriment, Charlie throws her arms around her girlfriend full-force. Vaggie staggers a little but catches her flawlessly, squeezing her back as hard as she can.

"I'm glad. Merry Christmas, Charlie."

The others look on, decently-mannered or touched enough not to ruin the moment.

Angel retreats to the bar and sits to start on his hot cocoa. Nifty scurries up to join him, and even Husk trades his bottle for a mug. Alastor remains standing nearby, tuning his staff and the radio music coming from it until he finds the right song:

_'Oh the weather outside is frightful…'_

Razzle and Dazzle share a look and a grin before scampering over to gather up all the used wrapping paper from Charlie's gifts earlier. They shred it all up into tiny pieces, and then trot over to their mistress and her girlfriend. Both little goats fly up and begin throwing the paper confetti into the air around the girls just as the radio plays,

_'Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…'_

Vaggie wastes no time in offering her hand, and Charlie gleefully accepts.

They dance together in their matching outfits, sprinkled by paper snowflakes and glowing in so many different colors. They hug and giggle and steal kiss after kiss, fingers curling together as they switch in taking the lead of the dance.

Vaggie used to know the chill of the snow, and Charlie can imagine it to some degree.

But surely that cold was no match for this much warmth.

The warmth of the crackling fire where all of their stockings are hung.

The warmth of all those hundreds of colorful little lights burning all around them.

The warmth of the smell of sweet hot chocolate and freshly-baked cookies.

And the warmth of the friends all around them who had helped make Charlie's first genuine Christmas a reality.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's so late I'm sorryyyy... But I just had to... I think it'd be such a cute Christmas scene for these guys! I wanted to do more of Vaggie telling Charlie about the living world (in this case, snow), and I wanted to do rainbow lights for Charlie. **

**Also, I just love the idea of Angel holding up all the smaller demons and wanted to use that again. And I got to throw in one of my favorite ideas of the Alastor playing some nice slow music, and the girls dancing to it together~ I knocked out a lot of things I wanted to do in this~**

**Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully more to come eventually!**

**Please review!**


End file.
